in two ways
by daffodeela
Summary: Sakura menanti akhir dari kehamilannya dengan dua perasaan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Alternate universe.

* * *

Sakura masih mengingat pertama kali dirinya masuk ke dalam bar adalah pada tanggal dua puluh empat September, tepat sehari setelah ulang tahun Ino yang kedua puluh satu. Ino tidak tampak sekikuk dirinya di sana walaupun saat itu sama-sama pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya. Dia memesan _cocktail_ pertamanya dengan lancar, seolah-olah sudah sengaja menghafal namanya sebelum datang kemari. Berkebalikan dengannya, Sakura bahkan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia pesan, sehingga hanya meminta apa yang Ino pinta.

Di pengalamannya yang kedua, masih di bar yang sama, dia datang bersama Ino juga. Kali ini Sakuralah yang mengajak sahabatnya itu. Kalau latar belakang kedatangan mereka ke bar lima tahun lalu adalah perayaan legalitas Ino untuk datang kemari, sekarang kasusnya berbeda. Sakura mengalami hari yang buruk hari ini. Dia ingin melampiaskannya dengan datang ke sini. Bebannya sempat terkikis setelah tegukan margarita dari gelas pertamanya (Sakura sengaja mencari tahu dulu minuman alkohol yang tidak terlalu keras sebelum datang kemari). Namun, harinya memburuk lagi setelah Ino meninggalkannya setelah menerima telepon darurat.

Saat dia menurunkan gelasnya yang keempat dari mulut, seseorang memindahkan dompet yang dia taruh di kursi sebelah ke bawah, lantas dia menduduki kursi itu seenaknya. Sakura mengernyit. Dia memutar tubuh hingga berhadapan dengan orang itu untuk memprotes.

"Hei!" serunya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sudah menatapnya juga. Ketampanannya membuat Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya. "Maksudku, _hei._ " Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang sama dengan protesnya tetapi dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Hei," pria itu balas membalasnya. Sakura merasa bahwa suaranya seksi. Tatapan pria itu mengarah ke dompetnya—masih menggantung di tangannya, tidak seperti dugaan Sakura yang ditaruh di lantai. "Tasmu. Sebaiknya kau simpan di pangkuanmu saja."

Sakura lupa bahwa dia terganggu saat pria itu memindahkan dompetnya. Dia pun tak merasa meralat bahwa barang ini adalah dompet (bukan tas) merupakan sesuatu yang mesti dia lewatkan. "Oke, Tampan." Dia meraih dompetnya dan langsung menaruhnya di atas paha dengan patuh.

Pria itu terkekeh. Tawa kecilnya membuat dia semakin seksi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura," dia menjawab sembari memutar gelasnya. "Namamu?"

"Hmm, namamu dapat diprediksi," katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut merah jambu Sakura menggunakan telunjuk. Sakura terkikik. "Aku Sasuke."

"Oh, halo, Sasuke! Kau tahu, kau adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah kutemui secara langsung."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Secara langsung?"

"Hm. Sisanya kulihat di televisi, majalah, atau internet."

Sasuke menempelkan gelasnya pada bibir tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari Sakura. Oh, rasanya Sakura akan melakukan apa saja untuk bertukar tempat dengan gelas itu. Arah pandang Sasuke bergerak untuk menatap gelas Sakura yang kini terisi separuh sejenak, lantas tertuju lagi pada mata hijau Sakura.

"Margarita, eh?" kata Sasuke. "Percuma kau memilih minuman yang tidak terlalu keras jika yang kau konsumsi sebanyak itu."

Sakura sontak melirik gelas kosongnya yang sudah sebanyak tiga. Dia mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil gelas keempat untuk menyesap isinya.

"Aku melewati hari yang buruk, Sasuke," keluh Sakura. "Tapi itu sedikit berubah setelah aku bertemu denganmu." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. "Sakura, kau tidak seharusnya berinteraksi menggunakan cara itu dengan pria asing yang kautemui di bar."

"Iya, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Tapi kau adalah pengecualianku." Tatapan Sakura terarah pada botol berisi minuman berwarna mirip cola yang tak dia ketahui namanya. Tadi Sasuke yang membawanya. Isinya tinggal separuh sekarang, berkurang sedikit dari yang Sakura ingat. Ingatan tentang isi botol yang sudah tidak penuh saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menyeringai. "Tapi kau senang 'kan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh wanita yang membuatmu sengaja berpindah tempat? Agar bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita itu? _Dengan aku?_ "

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga wajahnya nyaris terbelah dua. "Apakah aku membuat harimu yang buruk menjadi lebih baik?"

 _"_ _Tepat sekali."_

Sakura sangat gembira hingga prosesnya berdiri tampak seperti melompat. "Karena kita membuat hari satu sama lain menjadi lebih baik, kurasa kita tidak butuh ini lagi." Dia menjauhkan gelasnya yang masih terisi dan botol minuman Sasuke. Dia menyengir. "Ayo berdansa!"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar tanpa memedulikan kembaliannya.

"Aku tidak berdansa, Sakura."

Sakura murung. "Kau tetap tidak berdansa walaupun denganku?"

"Baiklah." Sasuke berdiri. Dia pun meletakkan uang di atas meja bar dan memberi isyarat pada bartender. "Tapi waspadai kakimu, bisa saja aku tidak sengaja menginjakmu."

"Kau yang harus waspada. Kau menginjakku, aku akan menginjakmu. Diinjak _high heels_ itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menumbuhkan animoku untuk berdansa."

"Terserahlah. Aku yakin kau tak akan membatalkannya."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn."

Sakura membawa Sasuke ke sudut yang tak disesaki banyak orang. Tangannya melingkari leher pria itu setelah menemukan posisi yang pas. Dompet yang masih dipegangnya terasa amat mengganggu, tetapi rasa terganggunya memias saat matanya menatap mata indah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum menggoda saat tangan Sasuke menempel di pinggangnya.

Saat mereka berdansa, tangan Sasuke tidak menetap di pinggangnya. Tangan besar dan hangat itu mengusap lengannya, lehernya dan tulang selangka. Sakura menahan napas setiap kali sentuhan itu menjalar dari senti ke senti. Dia pun bergidik saat tatapan Sasuke yang menggoda terarah padanya. Mata hitam itu tak hanya terpancang pada mata Sakura, menyusur leher, semakin ke bawah. Setelah sampai ke kaki, gerak matanya menyusur semakin ke atas sedikit demi sedikit hingga bersirobok dengan matanya lagi. Sakura refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jantung Sakura berdentum semakin keras saat tubuh Sasuke dicondongkan padanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Sakura," bisik Sasuke. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan daun telinga Sakura lantas mengulumnya sejenak. Dia mengecup kulit di belakang telinga Sakura, merambat ke lehernya, kemudian mengecap lapisan keringat di sana. Sakura mendesis dan terpejam. Tangannya yang bebas meremas rambut Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di pinggangnya lagi. Kali ini tak hanya diam, tetapi meremasnya. Sentuhannya merambat pada sisi tubuh Sakura, berhenti di tulang rusuknya. Masing-masing ibu jari Sasuke membelai samping payudara Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai saat mulut Sakura terbuka. Lantas Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Sentuhan Sasuke semakin berkeliaran ke mana-mana saat wajahnya tenggelam di leher Sakura. Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke lebih kencang, seolah-olah ingin menjauhkannya, tetapi dia justru menelengkan kepala agar Sasuke lebih leluasa.

"Mmhm, Sasuke," desah Sakura. Kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari lehernya. "Tidak di sini."

Sesaat setelah berhenti, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke mobilnya dan mencumbunya lagi di sana. Namun, Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan heran.

"Kau masih bisa menyetir?" tanya Sakura dengan napas tersengal.

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Sejauh apa?"

"Sekitar dua kilometer. Tidak ada polisi. Kita ke sana kalau kau bisa menjamin perjalanan akan seratus persen aman."

"Hn. Tunjukkan jalannya."

Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke ke apartemennya. Sasuke otomatis merobek gaun musim panas Sakura yang elegan setelah mereka tiba di sana. Sebelum terlontar protes, Sasuke berbisik, "Aku janji akan menggantinya."

Itu tak cukup untuk menahan protes dari Sakura. Wanita itu baru diam setelah Sasuke membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

"Pakai pengaman. Aku sedang berada di masa subur," peringat Sakura sebelum Sasuke mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Tentu," kata Sasuke. Matanya tampak tidak fokus.

Sakura tak lagi ingat untuk mengingatkan Sasuke apa pun setelah pria itu menciumnya lagi di atas tempat tidur.

.

—

.

Sakura terbangun untuk menemukan tempat tidurnya teramat sangat berantakan dan untuk mengalami pusing luar biasa. Dia sudah lama tidak tersiksa karena sakit kepala separah ini. Setelah mulai membaik, dia merentangkan tangan ke sisi kiri tempat tidur. Kosong dan dingin. Sakura beranjak untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke memang sudah meninggalkan apartemennya.

Cahaya terik menyeruak melalui sela-sela tirai yang masih tertutup. Sakura membukanya lebar-lebar setelah membungkus tubuh menggunakan jubah tidur. Matanya menyipit seolah-olah indra penglihatannya alergi matahari. Sinar tertembak pada setiap objek yang lurus dengan jatuhnya sinar mentari.

Dia menemukan pakaian dalam dan gaunnya yang sobek di atas karpet. Sontak dia mematung. Kalau tadi dia hanya ingat Sasuke semestinya ada di sisinya saat dia terbangun, kini dia mengingat juga penyebabnya. Ingatan utuh seutuh-utuhnya tentang apa yang dia lakukan semalam dan separah apa alkohol mengubahnya membuat Sakura ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dia tak percaya dirinya bisa berubah menjadi wanita yang lebih genit daripada cewek yang dulu dijuluki paling genit se-SMA yang tak bisa dia sukai.

Cermin memantulkan kondisi Sakura yang kacau. Rambut sebahunya kini mencuat hingga dirinya menyerupai singa jantan. _Eyeliner_ dan maskaranya sudah luntur ke pipi. Lipstiknya masih menempel di bibir, tetapi juga meluber ke mana-mana. Memar-memar merah berceceran di sekitar lehernya; Sakura sontak merapatkan jubah tidur dan mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin setelah melihatnya. Dorongan dari dalam perutnya terasa lagi.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Sakura mengerang. Dia membuka _travel bag_ -nya untuk mengeluarkan satu setel pakaian. Selesai dengan pakaian, dia linglung selama mencari handuk. Nyaris seluruh barang-barang pribadi Sakura di apartemen ini sudah dipak untuk kepindahannya ke Tokyo besok; handuk adalah salah satunya dan dia lupa menaruhnya di mana. Butuh waktu lima belas menit hingga dia menemukannya. Mandi menjadi agenda selanjutnya dan Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik setelah membersihkan tubuh (walaupun masih merasa mual dan malu setiap kali jejak merah terdeteksi matanya).

Selesai berpakaian lengkap, Sakura mengerang lagi karena dia masih harus mencuci seprai di sehari sebelum dia pindah. Dia membereskan segala yang tampak berantakan. Matanya menemukan secarik kertas di meja nakas. Tertulis:

 _Harus segera pergi. Terima kasih._

Dia yakin itu tulisan Sasuke. Sakura meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya seketika. Gaun musim panas elegannya—yang kini telah berubah menjadi seonggok kain sia-sia—segera menyusulnya.

Sakura mengambil gelas setelah kamarnya rapi. Dia menghampiri galon air mineral dan mengernyit saat mendapati volume air di sana hanya tinggal seperempat galon. Seingatnya kemarin tidak sesedikit ini. Ah, tetapi itu bisa saja ingatannya yang kacau karena mabuk. Sakura pun minum banyak-banyak tanpa memikirkan apa pun.

Hari itu berjalan dengan teramat datar hingga esok datang dan truk pindah tiba. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menoleh ke arah apartemennya sekali lagi. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum meninggalkannya.

Satu prinsip baru terbentuk hari ini: Segala hal yang terjadi di malam itu akan ditinggal di sini, di Osaka, dan tak akan dia bawa ke Tokyo. Tak ada kelonggaran untuk itu sama sekali.

.

—

.

Prinsip yang baru Sakura bangun sebulan hancur sudah. Kehamilan adalah kelonggaran yang memecahkannya. Dia yakin ini disebabkan oleh Sasuke karena dia tidak berhubungan intim dengan siapa pun dalam waktu dekat selain dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merupakan pria asing baginya.

Sasuke yang tak dia tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya.

Sasuke yang dia pertanyakan nama keluarganya.

Sasuke yang tak bisa dia hubungi karena dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Sakura berteriak ketakutan setelah kenyataan menamparnya. Dia merasa takdir tengah menyiksanya. Malam itu adalah kali pertama dia berhubungan intim dengan sembarang orang, kali pertama dia terlibat dalam _one night stand_ , dan langsung berakhir seperti ini. Jika ini terjadi dengan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan asmara dengannya, Sakura mungkin akan tetap takut, tetapi jelas tidak setakut ini.

Dia menangis tanpa henti sejak kabar itu menghantuinya. Targetnya untuk mulai kuliah pascasarjana tahun depan dengan memulai segala persiapan tahun ini sudah dapat dipastikan akan gagal. Penyesalan yang hanya muncul karena rasa jijik pada diri sendiri di pagi hari setelah dia intim dengan orang asing kini kembali lagi. Kali ini, dia merutuki kebodohannya dan betapa tidak bertanggung jawab dirinya. Apalagi, sekarang dia sendirian dan tak punya solusi. Satu-satunya hal yang melintas di benaknya adalah mengajak Sasuke berkomunikasi.

Hal ini hanya akan menjadi masalahnya, tak akan pernah menjadi masalah Sasuke juga selama pria itu tak mengetahuinya. Dan dia jelas tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Sasuke mengetahuinya. Yang membuat Sakura semakin menderita adalah adanya kemungkinan Sasuke tak ingin ini menjadi masalahnya juga lantas meninggalkannya sendiri sepenuhnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura sadar bahwa mungkin tak akan ada gunanya dia bergantung pada Sasuke untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Dia harus mandiri, seperti dirinya di tahun-tahun sebelum bertemu Sasuke, dan mencari solusi sendiri.

Setelah mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin, Sakura memutuskan bahwa dia tak akan menggugurkan janinnya walau masih sebesar biji jeruk sekalipun. Dia tidak bisa membunuhnya, dan gagasan tentang melakukan yang sebaliknya sungguh-sungguh membuat Sakura ingin muntah. Keputusannya diikuti oleh kenyataan bahwa dia harus menghadapi segalanya sendiri termasuk penilaian-penilaian dari orang lain tentang ini. Dia enggan memberi tahu orang tua atau Ino atau siapa pun karena terlalu takut mendengar opini mereka nanti. Selama dia masih berada di luar kota yang sungguh-sungguh asing dilihat dari segi mana pun ini, mungkin hal itu bisa teratasi.

Rencana hidupnya di Tokyo hancur sudah. Seharusnya dia berada di sini untuk mempersiapkan dan (nanti) melanjutkan studi, tetapi malah digunakan untuk ajang bersembunyi. Selama dia tak punya nyali untuk kembali ke lingkungan familier yang berisi berpuluh-puluh—atau mungkin mencapai ratus—orang yang dia kenali dengan kondisi mengandung benih dari pria asing yang dia temui di bar, dia akan terus menetap di sini.

Kepalanya sudah membentuk skenario-skenario. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah pulang kalau sudah begini. Jika benar-benar harus pulang, dia akan pulang setelah dia lulus S2. Dia akan berusaha melanjutkan studi setelah melahirkan. Harapannya anak yang dikandungnya tak mirip dengannya sama sekali, sehingga dia bisa mengatakan bahwa anak itu dia adopsi. Dia masih memikirkan skenario lain jika ternyata anaknya mirip dengannya. Skenario itu dia pikirkan sambil dirinya menjalankan hidup.

Sakura adalah lulusan jurusan geografi. Target pekerjaannya kali ini adalah pekerjaan apa pun yang tidak banyak melibatkan banyak tenaga demi menjaga kehamilannya. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengajar di tempat les persiapan masuk universitas dengan mata pelajaran geografi. Gajinya mencukupi dan sejauh ini hidupnya baik-baik saja—terlepas dari kondisi fisiknya yang menurun.

Semoga akan selalu baik-baik saja, begitu harapnya. Meskipun dia tahu hidup tak akan selalu baik kepadanya.

* * *

A/n:

Dasar saya menulis ini: Mau coba keluar dari comfort zone. Pfft. Mungkin yang sering baca tulisan saya bakal ngerti maksud saya. Tema kayak gini tuh bukan yang biasa saya tulis.

Ini berdasarkan prompt one night stand and falling pregnant au dan terinfluens dari overdue karya SouthSideStory. Akhir-akhir ini emang lagi ngumpulin prompt supaya rajin nulis dan nemu list prompt konsep au yang link-nya gak bisa saya cantumkan di sini. Btw, kalo mau ikutan drop prompt, silakan kirim ke bit . do /askdaffo (tanpa spasi) tapi gak janji bakal ditulis ya xD Cantumkan nama juga supaya kalo saya pakai bisa saya kasih credit. Kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya juga silakan tanya di situ aja ehehe.

Dan soal fic ini, sebenarnya saya udah punya draf sampai 13k kata dan belum kelar. Tadinya mau dipublikasi dalam bentuk one-shot tapi saya gak sanggup kayaknya (...) udah jenuh lol. Jadi dipotong-potong berdasarkan pembagian chapter yang diusahakan satu premis setiap chapter-nya, makanya di sini saya publish cuma 2k kata doang.

Terima kasih juga sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **daffodila.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang sedang dicari memiliki satu kesamaan seperti kupu-kupu. Ketika kau mengejar dan mencarinya, dia akan semakin gencar menjauhimu. Namun ketika kau tenang dan diam untuk menunggunya, dia akan menghampirimu sendiri.

Sasuke menjadi salah satu dari pembuktiannya. Walaupun dia tidak benar-benar menunggu pria itu karena sudah bertekad untuk menjalani segalanya sendiri, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura membutuhkannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu setelah Sakura menaruh gelas teh di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan dango-nya. Sakura membeku, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan yang dilihatnya bukanlah khayalan. Walaupun tiga bulan terlampaui sejak pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa melupakan wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan melewati meja-meja kosong lain dan berhenti di meja yang ditempatinya sendiri. Kedua belah bibir Sakura masih terbuka karena menganga.

"Sakura?"

Meski namanya terlontar tidak dengan suara parau yang dia ingat, tetapi dia tetap semakin yakin bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke setelah mendengarnya.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia duduk tanpa permisi di depan Sakura, persis dengan saat di bar ketika pria itu menduduki kursi tempat dia menaruh dompet dengan menyingkirkannya tanpa permisi.

Ada banyak skenario yang hendak dia katakan pada Sasuke saat ini. Yang memijak urutan teratas adalah basa-basi semacam: "Aku tak menduga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Namun, dia tak bisa melontarkannya. Kakinya gemetar. Tangannya yang kini tersembunyi di bawah meja konstan meremas roknya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras. Dia mendadak merasa mual—entah karena kehamilannya atau didasarkan oleh hal lain.

Sasuke pun masih diam sejak duduk di hadapannya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura cukup lama hingga bertanya, "Kau pindah kemari?" dengan intonasi yang diselubungi keraguan.

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap lagi. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaku. "Kenapa kau berasumsi aku pindah?" ucap Sakura pelan. Dia meneguk ludah. Tangan yang sudah dibalur minyak angin beraroma aromaterapi ditekan ke hidungnya sejenak. Detak jantungnya masih tidak beraturan hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak berasumsi," kata Sasuke. Dia tampak ragu ketika melanjutkan, "Aku tahu."

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergidik. Entah mengapa kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya semakin takut. "Aku bisa saja ada di sini untuk liburan, keperluan tertentu, atau apalah. Apa yang membuatmu langsung dapat berasumsi bahwa aku pindah? Apa yang membuatmu _tahu?_ "

Sasuke tampak tenang walaupun dihadapkan dengan nada gertak yang diutarakan Sakura. Untuk sejenak, dia tak yakin pria yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Dia tampak jauh lebih terkendali daripada yang Sakura ingat. Sasuke yang sedang menempati meja yang sama dengannya ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi pria yang menggodanya dan digodanya dulu. Sakura tak menduga alkohol bisa mengubah seseorang sejauh itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke memanggil pelayan untuk memesan segelas teh. Dia meminta tagihan pesanan Sakura disatukan dengan miliknya. Belum sempat Sakura merespons apa pun, pelayan itu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura sontak mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tak ramah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan membayar pesananmu."

Sakura menyeringai remeh. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sinis. "Untuk _membayarku_?"

"Apa?!" Ketenangan di wajah Sasuke telah terusik. Dia tampak marah saat menatap Sakura. "Kau pikir aku membayar pesananmu untuk merendahkanmu?" Sorot matanya tajam hingga Sakura sempat cemas menjadi arah pandangannya. "Asumsimu keterlaluan. Kau justru merendahkan dirimu sendiri dengan itu."

Sakura hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang mulai membesar meskipun belum kentara.

Pesanan Sasuke yang baru saja datang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku berutang air mineral padamu," katanya. Dia meneguk tehnya sedikit. "Itu alasanku membayar pesananmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi dengan tatapan heran. "Air mineral?" tanyanya skeptis. Pria ini pasti sedang bercanda.

"Ya, aku mencuri beberapa gelas air mineral sebelum meninggalkan apartemenmu."

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Jawaban Sasuke terdengar antiklimaks.

"Aku pun berutang satu gaun padamu."

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mengingat gaunnya yang Sasuke robek agar ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya lebih cepat. Dia menahan diri dari menutup wajah dan mencoba serius menatap Sasuke.

"Aku berasumsi kau pindah karena melihat barang-barang yang dipak di apartemenmu di malam itu. Aku tak menemukanmu saat aku datang lagi ke sana untuk mengganti gaunmu, itulah yang membenarkan asumsiku."

Sakura terdiam lama dengan kaki yang semakin bergetar. Dia memejamkan mata ketika matanya memanas. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang sempat mencari, tetapi Sasuke juga. Seandainya dia masih tinggal di Osaka waktu itu, mungkin Sakura tak akan terbebani separah ini. Walaupun dia tetap tak tahu akan seperti apa respons Sasuke tentang ini, rasa sesak tetap menyeruak di dadanya.

"Katakan sesuatu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia nyaris tertawa sarkastis mendengar permintaan Sasuke karena satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia katakan saat ini adalah: "Kau berengsek, Sasuke." Nada bergetar menuturkan ucapannya.

Sasuke tersentak. Raut kesal kembali lagi ke wajahnya. "Apa—"

"Kau berjanji akan menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya tapi kau _tidak_ menggunakannya dan sekarang … sekarang …" Bibir Sakura bergetar. Dia menggigitnya hingga memutih. Matanya terpejam erat sembari menunduk.

Sakura mengangkat dagunya lagi dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya tampak seperti kehilangan darah. "Kau …?"

"Aku hamil."

Ekspresi Sasuke tampak seperti seseorang yang akan dijatuhkan ke dalam jurang. Kedua tangannya mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan kasar. Tangannya menempel di pelipis; telapaknya menopang tulang pipi. Tatapannya tertuju pada permukaan teh dalam gelas yang tenang. Setenang-tenangnya permukaan teh tersebut tetap tak mampu memperbaiki keterkejutan Sasuke.

Dia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sakura saat mulai pulih dari tamparan telak. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca selagi dia menggigit bibirnya. Wanita itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Apartemenku hanya dua menit dari sini."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dia membayar pesanannya dan pesanan Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari duduk saat Sasuke sudah kembali dan menunjukkan jalan. Sakura membuka pagar dari sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai dua, dengan dua kamar di setiap lantainya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura, mereka hanya duduk di atas sofa yang sama dan saling diam. Sasuke melirik arlojinya, nyatanya hitungan Sakura tepat soal jarak yang dapat ditempuh dalam dua menit. Dia menatap Sakura. Sakura semakin merasa takut hingga tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ceritakan semuanya."

"Ceritakan apa lagi? Aku hamil, Sasuke. Karena kau. Kau pikir ada pengantar cerita untuk itu?" Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia masih mencoba untuk menahan tangis. "Yah, ada. Tapi kau sendiri sudah tahu ceritanya karena itu jelas dilakukan oleh kita berdua. Kau—kau merusak hidupku, kau tahu? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas kau yang meniduriku karena itu terjadi atas _full consent_ dariku. Aku pun menginginkanmu waktu itu." Dia terbatuk karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Setelah stabil, dia melanjutkan, "Aku menyalahkanmu atas kau yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu sialanmu sebentar saja hanya untuk memakai pengaman!"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama hingga mungkin Sasuke kira dia sudah selesai dengan kata-katanya. Saat Sasuke membuka mulut, Sakura memotong apa pun yang hendak dia katakan dengan berujar, "Selama ini aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Hal ini membuat rencana hidupku kacau. Tapi … tapi aku tak bisa …" air mata berurai di pipinya, dia mengisak, "aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Aku tak ingin membunuhnya!"

Sasuke menyentuh Sakura dengan lembut. Walaupun dia tahu Sasuke melakukan itu untuk menenangkannya, Sakura tetap tak merasa nyaman karenanya. Dia menyentak lengannya hingga tangan Sasuke menjauh. Leher pria itu bergerak karena tengah menelan sesuatu. Dia menatap Sakura dengan raut bingung, panik dan pucat. Tatapannya lantas tertuju pada perut Sakura yang kurva kehamilannya tertutupi pakaian longgar.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Dada Sakura bergemuruh. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Menurutmu?" bisiknya sinis.

"Jangan salah paham, Sakura. Aku _tahu_ aku harus bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tak tahu bentuk tanggung jawab seperti apa yang kauinginkan."

Sakura mengusap wajah dan menghapus seluruh air matanya. Dia berusaha menstabilkan deru napas agar isakannya berhenti. Dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kehadiran Sasuke dan pria itu yang sudah tahu kondisi ini cukup banyak meringankan bebannya. Dan Sasuke yang menyatakan akan bertanggung jawab sungguh membuat Sakura lega.

"Katakan saja semua yang ada di kepalamu."

"Kau …," Sasuke menggigit lidahnya karena ragu. Dia mengatur napas sebelum melanjutkan, "kau mau kita menikah?"

"Tidak," tegas Sakura. "Aku tidak mau menderita karena menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak aku cintai, apalagi lelaki yang tidak kukenali."

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahnya masih bingung dan pucat pasi, tetapi satu gurat di dahinya menghilang. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas biaya apa pun yang dibutuhkan untuk bayi ini, baik selama masih berada di kandungan atau setelah dia lahir. Dan aku akan ada setiap kali kau membutuhkan …" Sasuke tampak ragu. Setelah menelan ludah, ekspresinya tampak lebih mantap, "... membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu."

Sakura tidak menentang gagasan Sasuke yang kedua. Sorot matanya memancarkan raut setuju. Tiba-tiba panik mengacaukan air mukanya. Dia menggeleng dan mengisak lagi. "Tapi ini tetap tidak adil!" serunya. "Yang mengalami semua ini tetap hanya aku, padahal yang salah adalah kau! Kau bisa lari dan bersembunyi dari kesalahanmu, sementara akulah yang harus menanggungnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang orang katakan tentang aku. Aku … ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

Dia membiarkan dirinya menangis keras lagi. Sudah dua bulan dia menjalani semua ini, tapi rasa takut tak pernah bisa membuatnya terbiasa. Dia tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahunya. Sebelah tangan pria itu memaksa wajah Sakura untuk terangkat ke arahnya. Sakura mendapati gigi Sasuke menggertak. Sasuke tampak marah.

"Kau yang memutuskan untuk tidak menggugurkannya, dan aku menghargai itu. Padahal aku bisa saja memaksamu untuk menggugurkannya agar segalanya lebih mudah bagi kita berdua! Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Rasa takut Sakura semakin memuncak ketika cengkeraman Sasuke di bahunya semakin keras. Tubuhnya gemetar keras. Ingin dia melihat apa pun selain wajah Sasuke yang diliputi kemarahan, namun tangan Sasuke membatasinya.

"Aku sudah mencoba memberimu solusi tapi kau tetap tak setuju dengan itu. Pola pikirmu yang saling kontradiktif itu sungguh membuatku pusing, Sakura! Kalau kau memang ingin semuanya mengalir dengan adil, gugurkan saja kandunganmu dan selesailah dengan itu! Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menanggung _kesalahanku_ , bukan?"

Aliran air mata Sakura semakin keras dan isakannya mengencang. Sasuke tidak melakukan apa pun selama beberapa saat. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri setelah melepas sentuhannya dari Sakura. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura lagi. Bahunya naik dan turun teratur selama mengatur napas. Dia merangkum wajah Sakura di antara kedua tangannya dan membuat wanita itu menatap lurus ke wajahnya lagi—kali ini sentuhannya lembut.

"Sakura, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan ada setiap kali kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu?" Sakura mengatup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke melalui pandangannya yang berkabut. Wajah pria itu diraut ekspresi cemas dan pasrah. "Itu termasuk saat berbicara dengan orang tuamu. Atau saat menghadapi penilaian orang lain terhadapmu. Kau tidak sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berdeham. "Sejujurnya aku payah dalam mengenalkan diri. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu agar kau mengenalku?"

Sakura menangis lagi. Kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya ditenangkan di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Anehnya, sentuhan Sasuke kali ini sanggup membuatnya tenang hingga tangisnya berhenti. Entah mengapa dia pun merasa Sasuke memeluknya bukan untuk menenangkannya, tetapi mencari pegangan untuk diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah memenuhi dada Sakura. Dia jelas bukan satu-satunya orang yang frustrasi karena masalah ini.

Mereka saling menarik diri dan langsung menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Kalau tadi keduanya duduk menyamping dan saling berhadapan, kini mereka menyandar pada sofa dengan posisi saling bersisian. Suasana yang tercipta benar-benar hening dan menyesakkan. Canggung menyeruak ke dalam dada Sakura hingga dia sungguh-sungguh merasa tidak nyaman.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Sasuke," bisiknya.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata pasrah.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau bertanggung jawab? Semua yang kaukatakan tidak bohong, 'kan?" tanya Sakura cemas. "Karena aku … aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membunuhnya. Rasa takutku untuk membunuhnya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa takutku untuk menghadapi semua ini, bahkan saat aku masih sendirian."

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku."

Dada Sakura terasa diremas keras melihat pucat di wajah Sasuke semakin parah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya menyudutkanmu seolah-olah ini hanya kesalahanmu saja. Ini … ini kesalahan kita berdua karena kita sama-sama melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bertanggung jawab waktu itu." Dia mencoba mengatur napas agar lebih tenang. " Aku hanya … aku amat tertekan hingga mencari pihak yang bisa disalahkan, jadi aku menyalahkanmu. Padahal aku tidak seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya aku bersyukur kau masih mau bertanggung jawab. Tidak semua orang bisa berani bertanggung jawab sepertimu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengembuskan napas lega.

Teriakan, tangisan, bentakan dan hal lain yang mengekspresikan kefrustrasian telah habis. Ketegangan di antara mereka telah menipis.

Sakura mengusap perutnya dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke," katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di kedai teh tadi?"

"Kebetulan."

Alis Sakura tertarik. "Hm?"

"Aku baru saja selesai dinas untuk hari ini di sini dan hendak mencari makan malam. Aku menemukanmu dalam perjalanan dan teringat soal," Sasuke berdeham, "gaun yang kusobek."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia tak kuasa untuk menahan pandangan pada wajah Sasuke.

"O-oh," responsnya. "Kau bekerja di sini? Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dan bekerja di Osaka. Di sini hanya dinas selama seminggu saja, tepatnya lima hari lagi."

Sakura mengangguk. Dadanya memberat lagi membayangkan bahwa akan tetap ada masa dia harus menghadapi semua ini sendiri.

"Kau?"

Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan keberadaanmu di sini?"

"Oh." Sakura baru memahami pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku pindah sejak tanggal dua puluh tujuh Juni ke sini."

"Dua hari setelah—"

"Ya," potong Sakura cepat-cepat. Wajahnya memanas lagi. Dia sama sekali tak menduga Sasuke ingat tanggal ketika malam itu terjadi. Mungkin hari itu bertepatan dengan sesuatu yang penting baginya. "Aku pindah untuk mempersiapkan studi tahun depan. Tesnya masih lama memang, tetapi aku sengaja pindah lebih cepat agar lebih fokus dan entahlah, lebih termotivasi?" Sakura meremas kedua tangan yang berada di atas pangkuan dan menatapnya. Dia tersenyum getir. "Tapi manusia memang hanya bisa berencana."

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tak tahu apakah dirinya bisa memaafkan Sasuke atau dirinya sendiri atas ini.

"Dan sekarang aku tidak berani kembali ke Osaka. Orang tuaku di sana. Sekitar delapan puluh persen orang yang kukenali seumur hidup pun berada di sana. Dengan kondisi seperti ini … aku lebih baik tinggal di tanah asing saja. Jadi, yah, walaupun rencanaku kacau, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini."

"Kau belum memberi tahu orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Kita harus membahas ini nanti."

Walaupun tidak yakin dia mau mengubah keputusannya soal ini, Sakura tetap mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Nama lengkapku Haruno Sakura. Aku belum memberitahumu, 'kan?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Kita benar-benar harus saling kenal. Usiaku dua puluh enam tahun."

"Tahun ini?"

"Ya."

"Kita lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Oh, ya? Tanggal berapa, Sasuke?"

"Dua puluh tiga Juli. Kau?"

"Dua puluh delapan Maret."

"Ternyata namamu Haruno Sakura bukan hanya berdasarkan warna rambutmu." Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke rambutnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sepakat tidak akan menikah, 'kan? Lantas bagaimana? Kita mengurus anak ini bersama-sama sebagai rekan dalam menjadi orang tua?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak masalah jika kau punya hubungan dengan wanita lain selama kau masih bertanggung jawab atas anak ini." Sakura mengelus perutnya. "Aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Kita tidak terikat apa pun."

"Hal yang sama berlaku juga untukmu," kata Sasuke. "Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini?"

"Iya. Selain karena alasan yang tadi kukatakan padamu, aku masih ingin melanjutkan studiku di sini setelah kondisi terkendali. Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lagi, tidak apa-apa." Sakura mendesah.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak yakin bisa menepati ucapanku. Pekerjaanku di Osaka dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Bahu Sakura merosot meskipun dia sudah sadar akan hal ini sebelumnya. "Aku tahu," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengeluh.

"Keadaannya akan berubah jika kau berkenan pindah ke Osaka lagi. Soal studimu, kau bisa berangkat ke Tokyo saat waktunya sudah tepat. Tidak perlu dari sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku juga sudah membayar sewa apartemen ini selama enam bulan. Sayang, 'kan? Dan aku sudah punya pekerjaan di sini. Tidak enak jika aku berhenti padahal belum lama bekerja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya saran," kata Sasuke. "Artinya, kau tidak akan sendiri hanya di setiap akhir pekan. Aku akan ke sini setiap satu atau dua minggu, jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kurasa itu cukup."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Simpan nomor ponselku," titahnya. Dia menyebutkan nomornya ketika Sakura sudah siap menyimpannya di ponsel.

Sakura menelepon nomor Sasuke. Saat ponsel pria itu bergetar, dia berkata, "Itu nomorku. Simpan, ya."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tindakan.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura saat pria itu terlalu serius dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sakura. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau bertanggung jawab." Sakura tersenyum. Dia mengelus perutnya dan membuat tatapan Sasuke tertuju ke sana.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah pernah memeriksanya ke dokter?"

"Sudah. Besok pun aku mau memeriksanya lagi."

"Biar kutemani. Urusanku dimulai setelah jam makan siang besok, jadi kita bisa berangkat pagi," ujar Sasuke. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia tampak grogi. Dia membersihkan tenggorokan. "Kalau kau mau."

"Iya. Kita bisa berangkat pagi." Sakura menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga karena gugup. Bibirnya ditekan untuk menahan senyum. Dia lantas mengelus perutnya lagi. "Besok pekerjaanku dimulai setelah makan siang juga."

Mata Sasuke terarah ke perut Sakura lagi. "Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Entah mengapa kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Tentu saja boleh."

.

—

.

Sasuke benar-benar menemaninya saat Sakura memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Walaupun pria itu tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan saat dirinya diperiksa, tetapi kehadirannya sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan beban yang Sakura ingat selalu ada setiap dia datang kemari. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa dia memang tidak sendiri. Sekarang dia punya seseorang yang dapat menjadi temannya berbagi soal kondisi kehamilannya selain dokter, dan itu sungguh-sungguh membantu kestabilan mental Sakura dan memiaskan seluruh rasa takut yang pernah dia rasakan walaupun hanya sedikit.

Selama Sasuke masih berada di Tokyo, dia rutin mengunjungi Sakura dan membantu wanita itu jika memang dibutuhkan. Terakhir Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura adalah ketika wanita itu merasakan mual-mual dan pusing lagi setelah beberapa waktu dia mengalami kehamilan yang ringan. Sakura ingat Sasuke masih berada di apartemennya sampai pukul sebelas malam, dan dia tak menduga pria itu akan ada untuk membangunkannya pagi-pagi serta mengingatkan sarapan.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Sasuke di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Walaupun mual dan pusingnya sudah hilang, dia masih tak punya nafsu untuk makan.

"Kau harus sarapan," peringat Sasuke. "Aku akan belikan apa pun yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun," tanggap Sakura. Dia beranjak dari tidur dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau semalaman berada di sini, Sasuke? Kau tidur di mana?"

"Hn, di sofa. Sekarang jawab kau mau makan apa. Pasti ada setidaknya satu yang ingin kau makan."

"Astaga. Tubuhmu tidak sakit-sakit, 'kan, sekarang?" Sakura menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan waktunya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Sakura. Jawab pertanyaanku, kau mau makan apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau masih mual?" tanya Sasuke. "Minumlah dulu." Dia menyerahkan segelas teh hangat yang sudah ditaruh di atas meja nakas pada Sakura. "Kau tidak mengidam? Bukankah itu hal yang lumrah dirasakan oleh wanita hamil?"

"Aku sudah tidak mual, tapi aku tidak nafsu makan saja." Sakura menerima teh dari Sasuke. Dia menahan napas ketika membuka tutup dari gelas, khawatir aroma apa pun akan membuat mualnya kembali. Lantas dia menyesap isinya pelan-pelan. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja nakas kembali. "Mungkin masa mengidamku sudah selesai. Kau terlambat dua bulan jika ingin direpotkan oleh aku yang menginginkan hal-hal yang tak biasa."

"Oh," sahut Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang Sakura asumsikan sebagai penyesalan di wajahnya. "Kau tidak nafsu makan bukan berarti kau boleh tidak makan. Ingatlah bahwa sekarang tubuhmu bukan hanya milikmu saja," dia berkata dengan tegas. "Sekarang jawab, kau mau makan apa?"

Sakura mendengus. Belum lama dia mengenal Sasuke, tetapi dia sudah tahu bahwa pria itu memang amat disiplin dan keras kepala-mungkin lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya-termasuk dalam hal yang menurut Sakura trivial seperti ini.

"Iya, iya, aku akan makan," jawabnya setengah mengeluh. Dia menyerah karena berniat untuk menghentikan kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadap anak yang berada di kandungannya. Pria itu pasti tidak mau anaknya kelaparan karena alasan remeh dari ibunya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu membeli apa-apa. Aku akan memakan yang ada saja."

Sakura berdiri dan segera berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke saat pandangannya memburam, memburam, hingga menggelap. Kepalanya terasa amat berat selama beberapa saat hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Terakhir diperiksa, tekanan darahnya memang terhitung rendah. Dia yakin itulah alasan dia sering mengalami hal seperti ini setiap kali beranjak dari duduk atau baringan secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke refleks memegangi tubuhnya dan membantu berdiri tegak. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Positif," jawab Sakura. "Barusan hanya tidak stabil karena berdiri secara tiba-tiba saja." Tangan Sasuke masih memegangi punggungnya. "Hmm, kau sudah boleh melepas peganganmu, omong-omong."

Sasuke melepaskannya dalam sekejap tanpa berkata apa pun setelahnya.

Sakura memasak dua porsi omurice, masing-masing untuk dirinya dan Sasuke karena yakin pria itu pun belum sarapan. Sasuke meminta saus tomat ekstra saat sepiring omurice disajikan di atas meja. Sakura makan tiga kali lipat lebih lama daripada Sasuke karena memang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa makan cepat-cepat. Sasuke tak beranjak selama makanan Sakura belum habis.

"Kau tidak ada urusan hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Akan dimulai tiga jam lagi."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Besok aku harus pulang ke Osaka."

"Hmm," tanggap Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau tidak akan ikut? Aku bisa membantumu setiap hari jika kau berada di sana."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Aku baik-baik saja walaupun hanya bisa kau bantu seminggu atau dua minggu sekali."

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari duduk. Dia melirik arloji. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk mengantar Sasuke. "Hati-hati," katanya.

"Hubungi aku saja jika ada apa-apa."

Walaupun Sakura tak suka membayangkan dia akan mengganggu Sasuke, dia tetap menjawab, "Oke."

"Aku pergi," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan lambaian tangan.

Saat tak lagi melihat Sasuke, dia pikir tadi adalah kali terakhir dia bertemu pria itu. Asumsinya dipatahkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang menjadi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya di malam hari. Tangannya menjinjing dua kantung plastik yang tak Sakura tahu apa isinya.

"Oh, hei, Sasuke," sapa Sakura. "Kupikir tadi pagi adalah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengamu sebelum kau pulang."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke. Sakura memutar mata, mulai jengah mendengar tanggapan dingin itu dari Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk," kata Sakura sembari mundur dan memberi jalan.

Sasuke masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menaruh dua kantung plastik itu di atas meja. "Untukmu."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu ke arah plastik tersebut. Sakura menangkapnya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Sakura mencari tahu sendiri.

Dua dus susu untuk wanita hamil. Buah-buahan. Persediaan bahan makanan yang Sakura yakin akan cukup sampai dua minggu ke depan.

Sakura terdiam dan mengerjap. Dia menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Aku sangat menghargai ini. Tapi, kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Um, maksudku, kau … kau bukan suamiku."

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh perut Sakura. Dia mengusapnya. "Aku ayah dari anak ini," katanya.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia mendadak merasa malu. Tiba-tiba pergerakannya terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah salah tingkah. "Oh, ya," katanya. "Tentu saja semua ini untuk anak ini. Ha-ha." Entah mengapa tawa keringnya terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Aku tak akan lama di sini," ucapnya.

"Oke. Kau mau minum sesuatu? Atau mau makan dulu?"

"Aku sudah makan. Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantar itu." Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada bungkusan yang sudah Sakura bongkar. "Kurasa sekarang adalah terakhir kali kita bertemu sebelum aku pulang."

"Hmm." Dia tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa selain dengan gumaman.

Mereka sama-sama terjebak hening dalam waktu lama.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat wajah setelah sedari tadi enggan menatap Sasuke. "Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membantumu secara langsung, tapi aku bisa menjadi teman bicaramu."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kau bisa memaafkanku atas kecerobohanku yang membuatmu menanggung semua ini, tetapi kau tetap bisa mengandalkanku walaupun tidak memaafkanku."

Sakura tidak menjawab karena kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya tercengang.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku harus pergi," katanya.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke pintu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Hati-hati," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia pergi setelah mengucap, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Esok paginya Sakura menerima pesan dari Sasuke yang berisi tentang kabar bahwa pria itu sudah meninggalkan Tokyo.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa amat hampa setelahnya.

* * *

A/n:  
Chapter selanjutnya gak yakin bisa di-publish secepat ini karena drafnya masih berantakan. Kalo saya gak malas edit mungkin bisa cepat ehehe

Menjawab pertanyaan teh munya, sasusaku emang sengaja dibikin OOC pas awal soalnya tindakan mereka dipengaruhi alkohol :'D ke depannya diusahakan masih di koridor IC mereka.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **daffodila.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pada hari Sabtu di pekan selanjutnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura. Dia sudah menduga sosok di balik pintunya adalah Sasuke karena sejauh ini tak ada orang lain yang memiliki kepentingan sampai harus berkunjung ke apartemennya. Namun, Sakura masih terkejut saat sungguh-sungguh mendapati Sasuke di sana. Dia masih tak percaya Sasuke tidak mendustai kata-katanya. Pria itu rela menempuh jarak sekitar 500 kilometer demi memenuhi tanggung jawabnya.

Sakura mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Mereka duduk di sofa yang sama setelah Sakura menyuguhkan minum. Keheningan yang diselimuti canggung melingkupi mereka. Jika dihitung-hitung, interaksi mereka baru terjadi sebanyak enam hari—pertemuan di bar, empat hari terakhir Sasuke menetap di Tokyo untuk urusan pekerjaan dan hari ini. Dengan waktu sesingkat itu jelas belum cukup untuk membuat keberadaan satu sama lain tidak terasa canggung. Apalagi perkenalan mereka bukan berdasarkan kesamaan minat atau hal semacamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Itu adalah pertanyan biasa, tetapi cara Sasuke menanyakannya sungguh terdengar kikuk sekali.

"Baik." Sakura memegang perutnya. "Dia juga baik."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga," jawab Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Kau berangkat dari Osaka pukul berapa?" Sakura melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua belas lebih.

"Sekitar pukul enam pagi."

Sakura berkedip. Hatinya mengembang dalam arti yang menyenangkan setelah mendengarnya. Sasuke memang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Itu tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali," ucap Sakura. "Mau istirahat dulu? Biar kubereskan kamarku kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Aku ada di sini bukan untuk merepotkanmu, tapi untuk membantumu," ujar Sasuke. "Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

"Nanti sore aku mau ke toko buku, aku butuh bantuan untuk itu, mungkin? Untuk sekarang tidak ada. Jadi tak apa kalau kau mau beristirahat." Sakura menepuk sandaran sofa. "Kalau kau tak nyaman di kamarku, terserah kau mau istirahat di mana."

"Kurasa aku butuh tidur sebentar," aku Sasuke. "Di sini saja." Tangannya menyentuh sofa. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan," katanya. "Biar kuambilkan bantal agar lehermu tidak sakit." Dia segera pergi ke kamar sebelum Sasuke menanggapi apa pun.

Bantal diberikan. Sakura berkata, "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja, tidak usah sungkan."

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu. Jika aku masih tidur saat kau hendak berangkat ke toko buku, bangunkan saja."

Sakura mengangguk. Nyatanya dia tak perlu membangunkan Sasuke karena tidur Sasuke hanya berjalan selama satu jam, masih ada tiga jam menuju waktu yang dia rencanakan untuk berangkat ke toko buku. Tiga jam itu kembali dilewati dengan rasa canggung yang baru. Dalam perjalanan ke toko buku suasananya masih sama. Bahkan saat di toko buku, pulangnya, dan hal-hal lain yang waktunya mereka habiskan berdua tetap terasa seperti itu.

Benak Sakura memutar ingatan saat selama empat hari berturut-turut Sasuke berkunjung dan menemaninya di sini sebagai rujukan untuk membicarakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu. Seingatnya, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama lebih banyak diisi diam. Lagi pula, mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun sudah berkenalan, dia masih merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah orang asing walaupun dia membiarkan Sasuke menginap di apartemennya untuk melewati hari Sabtu ke Minggu agar pria itu tidak mengeluarkan biaya apa-apa lagi.

Kecanggungan mereka menipis saat Sakura harus melakukan pemeriksaan kehamilannya ke dokter lagi. Di kehamilannya yang baru empat bulan ini, pemeriksaan rutinnya masih dalam periode satu bulan sekali. Pulang dari sana, Sakura memiliki beberapa topik yang bisa dibicarakan dengan Sasuke. Setelahnya, dia sadar bahwa mereka memiliki setidaknya satu keselarasan topik, yaitu mengenai anak mereka.

Sasuke mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tanpa ikut ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan, sama seperti pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Sakura mengerti dan tak merasa tersinggung atas itu sama sekali, karena dia sadar Sasuke bukanlah suaminya. Oleh karena itu, dia mengucap ulang apa yang dokter katakan padanya. Dia menyampaikan pada Sasuke bahwa kandungannya sehat dan kuat, sejauh ini dirinya mengalami kehamilan yang cenderung stabil—ini mungkin disebabkan juga oleh pola hidup Sakura yang baik—dan kemungkinan terjadinya _morning sickness_ akan semakin menipis. Sakura menyampaikan pada Sasuke bahwa sebenarnya jenis kelamin janin di perutnya sudah bisa diketahui melalui USG, tetapi antrean yang sangat panjang hingga kemungkinan dia baru bisa diperiksa pukul sembilan malam membuatnya enggan, dia sudah lelah dengan antrean pemeriksaan. Sasuke memakluminya dan tak memberi paksaan apa pun, mereka bisa mengeceknya lain kali.

Setelah Sakura selesai menyampaikan apa kata dokter, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau tahu kapan tepatnya dia akan lahir?"

"Oh, iya, aku lupa memberitahumu soal itu," kata Sakura. "Jika kandunganku tepat selama 280 hari, maka kelahirannya adalah pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Maret."

"Tiga hari setelah ulang tahunmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Dia tak menduga Sasuke mengingat ulang tahunnya seperti dia mengingat ulang tahun pria itu.

"Perlukah dia dinamakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sakura atau musim semi juga?" Sakura yakin Sasuke mencoba berkelakar. Dia ingin tertawa karena nada bicara Sasuke yang datar menggagalkan sensasi lucunya. Aneh memang Sakura justru ingin tertawa karena menyadari suatu kelakar terdengar tidak lucu. "Kalau dia perempuan, akan sangat cocok jika warna rambutnya sepertimu."

Senyum Sakura sontak menghilang. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Dia menggeleng lemah. "Aku harap dia mirip denganmu saja."

"Agar kau bisa mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dia bukan anak kandungmu?" Sasuke terdengar sarkastis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke saat kegetiran memenuhi dadanya. Air mata menyeruak dari matanya. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Dia menggeleng ke arah Sasuke agar pria itu mengerti bahwa ini adalah topik yang tak bisa dia bicarakan. Ini merupakan topik yang sensitif baginya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengusap wajah. Dia tampak memahami perasaan Sakura dan menyesal atas apa yang baru diucapnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud …" Dia menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara.

Keduanya hening sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, "Kapan kau mau aku mengganti gaunmu?"

Sakura sontak tertawa. Dia sungguh menghargai Sasuke atas upayanya untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan sekaligus atmosfer di antara mereka. Dia mengusap matanya yang sudah basah. "Nanti saja saat ukuran tubuhku sudah seukuran dengan gaun yang kau sobek dulu," katanya malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau tahu, Sakura, aku masih ragu kau adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang kutemui di bar waktu itu karena sifatmu berbeda sekali," ujarnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura yang masih memerah. "Aneh melihat kau malu-malu begini."

Sakura ingin menyembunyikan wajah atau malah mengubur diri. Namun, dia ingin terlihat lebih kuat dari itu. Dia menonjok bahu Sasuke main-main. "Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama tentangmu?!" Matanya menyalang kesal, tetapi wajahnya masih memerah dan ada senyum yang menggelitik bibirnya. "Aneh sekali melihat kau yang sebenarnya berperangai datar, cuek dan dingin jika dibandingkan dengan sosok yang kutemui di bar. Kau yang kutemui di bar itu seperti … se-seperti …," rasa malu menyeruak di dada Sakura. Wajahnya lebih memerah lagi daripada sebelumnya dan panas terasa di telinga. Dia menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Kita tak akan pernah membahas ini lagi!"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Baiklah, kita tak akan membahas ini lagi."

Percakapan itu mengubah frekuensi hubungan mereka. Kecanggungan mulai hilang dan Sakura merasa bisa bersikap lebih santai. Dia mulai merasa bisa membicarakan apa saja dengan Sasuke meskipun tak berkaitan dengan kehamilannya. Sasuke bukanlah orang asing lagi baginya, melainkan seorang teman. Untuk saat ini, dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling Sakura percayai. Ino masih teman terbaiknya, tentu saja. Namun, frekuensi interaksi mereka mulai berkurang sejak Sakura mulai kesulitan berbicara dengan Ino tanpa membocorkan rahasianya mengingat dia masih amat takut siapa pun yang dikenalinya sebelumnya tahu tentang ini. Ini sungguh membuatnya sedih—terlebih jika menyadari bahwa mungkin dia melukai Ino dengan begini—tetapi kehadiran Sasuke mampu menghapus sedihnya walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke layaknya stereotipe sahabat lelaki bagi tokoh perempuan dalam novel remaja yang dulu sering dia baca. Dia cuek, tetapi sesungguhnya perhatian. Dia akan mendengarkan apa pun yang kauceritakan sampai selesai, akan menanggapi hanya jika kau menginginkan tanggapan, dan tak akan menghakimi apa-apa. Dia adalah tipikal yang melindungi dan dapat dijadikan sandaran. Walaupun sifat dingin dan cuek Sasuke sering membuatnya jengkel, Sakura tetap merasa sulit untuk tidak menyayanginya.

Kalau sebelumnya dia gelisah di setiap akhir pekan mendekat karena tahu kecanggungannya dengan Sasuke akan membuatnya tak nyaman selama dua hari, sekarang justru dia menantinya karena kecanggungan itu sudah tak ada lagi.

.

—

.

Minggu kedua puluh satu Sakura memeriksakan diri ke dokter lagi. Sasuke menemaninya tanpa masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan seperti biasa. Setelah selesai, mereka segera menuju bagian radiologi. Sasuke menunggu di ruang tunggu selagi Sakura masuk untuk diperiksa menggunakan alat USG.

Sakura keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia merahasiakan apa kata dokter, baik yang menjadi tempat konsultasi rutinnya maupun yang memeriksanya menggunakan alat USG. Sakura menertawakan Sasuke yang wajahnya mencibir karena semua pertanyaanya dijawab dengan kata _nanti_. Pria itu masih merengut sampai mereka masuk mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakannya?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Sakura tertawa.

"Sasuke, bayinya perempuan!" katanya antusias. Dia nyaris melonjak di kursinya. Dia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa menahan diri dari kehebohan, itulah sebabnya dia baru mau mengatakan semuanya saat mereka memiliki privasi. "Ada kemungkinan akan berubah jadi laki-laki, sebenarnya. Katanya memang sering terjadi kasus seperti itu jika terdeteksi perempuan. Tapi entah mengapa sejak awal aku memang merasa dia perempuan dan hasil USG semakin membuatku yakin." Dia menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian dia mengusap perut dan menatapnya. "Aku yakin dia akan jadi gadis yang sangat cantik karena mirip denganmu."

Sasuke menunda dirinya dari menyalakan mobil. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh perut Sakura dan mengusap bagian yang tak wanita itu pegang. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Akan berlaku sama jika dia mirip denganmu juga."

Sakura membeku. Senyum memias dari wajahnya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah menemaninya, dia masih sangat takut jika anak ini mirip dengannya. Dia masih sangat berharap gen Sasuke jauh lebih dominan daripada miliknya.

"Aku …," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara. Dia terdiam lama hingga kedua tangannya turun ke sisi tubuh.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. Sakura yakin pria itu sudah memahami apa yang dirasakannya.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan," kata Sasuke. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia menyalakan mobil dan perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura dilalui dengan keheningan yang nyata.

Ketegangan di antara mereka menipis setelah tiba di apartemen. Sakura menyerahkan foto hasil USG pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikannya secara saksama. Entah mengapa sudut bibir Sakura geli melihatnya.

"Apa lagi yang dokter katakan?" kata Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapan dari foto-foto di tangannya.

"Dia sangat sehat," jawab Sakura. "Tak ada masalah apa pun dalam kondisi saat ini ataupun proses pertumbuhannya." Dia beringsut di sofa hingga mendekati Sasuke. Tatapannya tertuju pada foto di tangan Sasuke. "Kau lihat ini? Tubuhnya sudah terbentuk. Ini adalah tangannya. Ini kakinya." Entah mengapa dia ingin lebih rapat lagi dengan Sasuke, menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya. Namun, dia menahan semua keinginan itu. "Kata dokter, kandunganku juga kuat, maka dari itu tak ada kendala untuk bekerja selama yang kulakukan bukan hal berat. Aku juga disarankan untuk sering berolahraga agar lebih _fit_ lagi. Dan …"

Sakura sontak mengatup mulut dan membelalak. Wajahnya memerah. Dia lekas menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Dan apa?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng keras. "Itu tidak penting."

"Katakan semuanya, Sakura. Aku berhak tahu."

"Tapi ini tidak penting!"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Kalau tidak penting, dokter mungkin tak akan menyampaikannya padamu. Katakan padaku agar aku bisa lebih tenang dengan mengetahui semuanya."

Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat keras. "Selama ini pun kau belum tentu tahu semuanya karena aku tidak ingat semua yang dokter katakan padaku."

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengatakan semua yang kauingat."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Sasuke tak akan pernah berhenti mendesaknya sampai mendapatkan jawaban. Mau tidak mau dia harus menjawab.

"Hmm, itu …."

"Ya?"

"Dokter bilang … dokter bilang, ko-kon …"

"Apa?"

Sakura memegangi pipinya yang kini terasa sangat panas. Dia enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Kondisi kehamilanku sangat baik hingga tak perlu takut jika mau berhubungan intim," kata Sakura buru-buru.

Dia ingin tahu raut wajah Sasuke seperti apa—dirinya berharap Sasuke menyesal sudah memaksanya mengatakan itu—tetapi dia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Samar-samar terdengar suara tegukan ludah.

"O-oh."

Sakura semakin merasa malu mendengar Sasuke yang merespons terbata-bata. Dia lekas berdiri. "A-aku mau ambil minum!" Dia bicara dengan energi yang berlebihan.

Mereka tak banyak berinteraksi kecuali saat makan. Sakura tidak berselera memasak untuk makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan dari luar karenanya. Selesai Sakura mencuci piring, dia mendapati Sasuke duduk di sofa sembari menatap foto hasil USG dengan cermat. Ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan foto. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya.

"Kadang-kadang aku masih tak percaya dia hidup di dalam perutku," kata Sakura. Dia duduk di sisi Sasuke dan beringsut mendekat hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, dia masih ingin dekat dengan Sasuke sampai saat ini. Dia haus oleh afeksinya. Dia jadi seperti ini sejak suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih santai.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini," komentar Sasuke. "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal semua ini sekarang?"

Sakura mengerjap. Dia baru menyadari bahwa perkataan Sasuke benar adanya. Dia menyandar pada Sasuke sembari menarik-narik kemeja untuk dimainkan ujung jari.

"Walaupun dia ada karena suatu kesalahan, tapi kehadirannya sama sekali bukan kesalahan," Sakura berkata sembari tersenyum. Dia mengusap perutnya. "Dia anugerah, Sasuke."

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas ditariknya untuk ditaruh di atas perut. Sasuke langsung mengusapnya tanpa diminta. Dia duduk miring di sofa setelah menaruh foto hasil USG di meja dan membuat Sakura menghadapnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk hingga kepalanya menyandar di perut Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia mengusap perut Sakura menggunakan tangan dan pipinya. "Kau mau jawaban yang jujur, Sakura?"

Entah mengapa jantung Sakura terasa berlompatan di dadanya. Dia meneguk ludah. "Hm, iya?" tanggapnya ragu.

"Kehadirannya membuatku sangat lelah selama dua bulan ke belakang," kata Sasuke.

Napas Sakura tertahan di dada. Hatinya terasa dicubit. Memang, selama dua bulan ke belakang Sasuke melakukan perjalanan Osaka ke Tokyo dan sebaliknya seminggu sekali, tetapi pernyataan Sasuke tetap melukai hatinya. Rasanya dia ingin meneriaki Sasuke siapa yang lebih lelah jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sudah mengandung benihnya selama lima bulan?! Namun, dia mencoba mengatur emosi.

"Pengeluaranku selama dua bulan pun membengkak karenanya. Dan ini jelas di luar rencana."

Sakura lekas mendorong Sasuke dari perutnya dan membuat pria itu duduk tegak untuk menatapnya. Raut wajahnya diliputi kemarahan. Dia hanya diam, menunggu penuturan Sasuke yang sepertinya masih memiliki lanjutan.

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membenci kondisi ini. Aku tak bisa membenci ataupun menyesali kehadirannya." Tatapan Sasuke terarah pada foto hasil USG yang ditaruh di meja. "Kau benar, Sakura. Walaupun dia ada karena kesalahan kita, tapi eksistensinya sama sekali bukan kesalahan. Aku," dia meneguk ludah, "aku bahkan sudah menyayanginya walaupun belum benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya."

Kemarahan yang nyaris Sakura luapkan lenyap seketika. Sisa-sisa emosinya disalurkan untuk terenyuh dan hati yang menghangat. DIa mengecup pipi Sasuke tanpa memikirkan apa pun sebelumnya. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan—afeksi pertama yang dia berikan untuk Sasuke—merah mewarnai wajahnya. Dia memalsukan sebuah batuk.

Sasuke pun tersentak dengan merah di lehernya. Dia menggosok hidung dengan perangai canggung. "Kupikir kau akan marah," katanya setelah berdeham.

Sakura tiba-tiba tak kuasa menatap Sasuke. "Dua pernyataan awalmu memang membuatku marah, tapi sisanya mampu melenyapkannya," katanya. Dia mencoba mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasuke meskipun debaran jantungnya menggila. "Dan soal keluhanmu—"

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan soal itu," potong Sasuke. "Tiga minggu lagi sewa apartemenmu habis, 'kan? Sudah kau perpanjang?"

"Belum."

Sasuke tampak lebih serius. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, perjalanan Osaka-Tokyo dan sebaliknya yang kulakukan selama seminggu kali itu melelahkan, terlebih aku mengendarai mobil sendiri."

Kalau tadi keluhan Sasuke melukai hatinya, kini justru membuat rasa bersalah memenuhi dada Sakura. Wajahnya murung. "Sasuke, aku minta—"

Sasuke mendesis. "Dengar dulu," potongnya. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tetap melakukannya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku dan akan tetap melakukannya jika perlu. Tapi ada pilihan lain. Kau kembali ke Osaka dan tinggal bersamaku setelah sewa apartemen ini habis atau lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana? Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Tapi persetujuanmu akan sangat membantuku."

Sakura meneguk salivanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Selama ini aku sangat egois dan tak memikirkan kondisimu sama sekali. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hanya aku yang disusahkan dalam masalah ini, tapi aku salah," ucapnya dengan intonasi menyesal. Dia menggigit bibir. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Dan sekarang, kalau aku bisa meringankan bebanmu, aku akan melakukannya."

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bisa pindah mulai minggu depan, sepertinya. Tapi, tunggu, kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Hmm, orang tuamu tahu soal … ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi tahu mereka."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kita merasakan hal yang sama, kalau begitu."

"Kau yakin akan siap pindah dalam seminggu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak ingin membahas topik sebelumnya lebih lanjut.

"Iya, jika urusan _re-sign_ tidak sulit. Mungkin kehamilanku bisa mempermudah urusannya," ujar Sakura. "Lagi pula semakin cepat aku pindah, kau tidak perlu capek-capek lagi ke sini."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucap terima kasih. Jika mengingat semua yang kaulakukan selama ini, hal yang kau sebut sebagai pengertianku itu tidak ada apa-apanya," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Dia menyentuh lengan Sakura dan membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan. "Sakura, aku masih ingat kekhawatiranmu jika harus tinggal di Osaka. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu hanyalah mengingatkanmu bahwa kau tidak sendiri dan aku akan ada jika kau membutuhkan seseorang di sisimu."

"Aku memang masih takut," ucap Sakura lirih. "Tapi aku tidak setakut itu lagi karena aku masih mengingat hal yang baru kauingatkan padaku."

Sasuke mengusap lengannya dengan lembut. Sakura membelalak terkejut saat sekonyong-konyong Sasuke memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukan itu dan menyandarkan tubuh pada tubuh tegap Sasuke. Rasa nyaman yang menggelitik mendadak menyesaki dadanya.

* * *

Bad Cherry99: Belum tau ini sampai chapter berapa, tapi sekitar 6-10 kayaknya? Dan ini kalo udah di-publish semua bakal saya ubah jadi one-shot karena flow-nya lebih cocok untuk one-shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai dua puluh tiga. Ukuran tempatnya lebih kecil daripada apartemen Sakura, baik saat tinggal di Osaka maupun di Tokyo, tetapi perabotannya tampak lebih berkelas daripada miliknya. Lokasi apartemen Sasuke jauh dari rumah orang tuanya dan sebagian besar rumah teman-teman yang dikenalnya dengan baik, serta jauh dari bar tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali (Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk minum-minum di sana, mungkin dia akan menanyakannya nanti). Semuanya terasa nyaman baginya, kecuali lantai yang terlalu tinggi hingga kadang dia merasa jengkel menunggu di dalam lift dan keberadaan jendela yang hanya terdapat di kamar Sasuke. Dan akan terasa lebih baik jika ada balkon tempat dia bisa bersantai, tetapi balkon di sini disesaki oleh perangkat AC.

Malam ini salju pertama turun dari langit Osaka—Sakura mendapat informasinya dari internet. Masih kekanakan soal ini, dia ingin turun ke bawah dan menikmatinya secara langsung, terlebih hujan salju tak pernah terjadi lama-lama di sini. Namun, punggungnya yang sakit menundanya dan membuat Sakura hanya bisa berbaring di tempat yang sekarang merupakan kamarnya. Dia mendengar ketukan pada pintu, dia tahu itu Sasuke. Kehendaknya untuk membuka pintu terjadi dalam waktu lama karena punggungnya yang benar-benar sakit.

"Kau sakit, Sakura?" adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke ucap sejak dia pulang. Dia menuntun Sakura untuk menyandar di sofa.

"Aku sakit punggung. Maaf lama membuka pintu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau membaik?"

"Bisa tolong pijat sedikit?"

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lantas dirapikan. Setelah sepatu masuk ke dalam rak, dia kembali lagi duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke mendorong Sakura perlahan-lahan agar duduk dengan posisi miring. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Sakura dari belakang dan mulai memijatnya. Sakura meminta tangan Sasuke untuk turun hingga ke punggungnya. Ibu jarinya menekan punggung dan menelusuri tulang belakangnya. Sisa jemari lainnya bertumpu di pinggang dan membuat Sakura kegelian. Dia tiba-tiba menginginkan Sasuke untuk menyentuh lebih dari sekadar punggung dan pinggangnya—tanpa perantara kain apa pun. Sontak dia menggeleng keras dengan wajah memerah atas kemunculan pikiran seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tangan. Embusan napas Sasuke di tengkuknya membuat hasratnya semakin meletup.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" Sakura gelagapan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi dan kembali memijat punggungnya lagi. Pijatan itu kian lama tak lagi memberikan tekanan dan berubah menjadi belaian lembut pada tulang punggungnya. Sasuke mengulanginya berkali-kali hingga Sakura tahu dia tak bisa menangani Sasuke menyentuhnya di mana pun lagi.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja," kata Sakura setengah berbohong. Nyatanya punggungnya masih sakit walaupun sudah tak separah sebelum dipijat Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Mereka duduk bersisian dengan punggung menempel di sofa setelahnya. Keheningan membungkus mereka seketika. Sakura enggan menatap Sasuke dan entah mengapa dia merasakan Sasuke pun sama. Saat tangan mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan, keduanya lekas menariknya cepat-cepat seakan-akan itu adalah bencana.

 _Ada apa dengan atmosfer menggelitik ini?_ Sakura memejamkan mata dan berupaya untuk mencairkannya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dipikirkannya sebelum Sasuke pulang. Salju. Dia lantas menfokuskan pikirannya pada salju. Dia pun berdeham dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Di luar baru turun salju, ya?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati turunnya salju," kekeh Sakura. "Kekanakan sekali, ya?"

"Hn." Sakura mendengus mendengar respons dingin Sasuke _lagi_. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Ayo ke kamarku." Punggung Sakura sontak menegang dan dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke pun sama. Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan dan berkata, "Kau bisa lihat salju dari balik kaca di sana."

Sakura menyetujuinya dengan canggung. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sasuke memegangi punggungnya dengan jemari yang terbuka seluruhnya—terasa kaku. Dia memberi tahu Sakura untuk berbaring selagi dirinya menghapus embun yang menempel di jendela.

Embun sudah terhapus seluruhnya dan Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di balik jendela. Titik-titik putih dari salju berjatuhan dengan dilatarbelakangi lampu kota yang menawan. Noktah cahaya tersebar layaknya bintang di bawah. Ada beberapa tetesan salju yang mencair di jendela bagian luar, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak merusak pemandangan. Salju yang mencair itu justru membuyarkan cahaya lampu kota dan membuatnya lebih cantik. Sakura merasa dia tengah melihat selembar foto besar dengan efek kamera dan efek salju yang bergerak. Dia terpana karena yang dilihatnya adalah nyata (gelitikan-gelitikan di sarafnya bahkan telah terlupa).

Sakura duduk untuk memperluas sudut pandangnya terhadap lampu kota dan butir-butir salju yang jatuh. Dia berdiri dan menyentuh kacanya. Ujung kukunya mengetuk kaca setiap kali ada salju yang menempel di sana. Kemurungan karena tidak bisa berada di ruang terbuka saat salju pertama turun lenyap sudah karena pemandangan dari sini ternyata lebih indah. Rasanya dia ingin memprotes Sasuke karena baru memberitahunya bahwa kamarnya punya pemanja visual secantik ini.

Sasuke bergabung di sisinya. Tangannya memegangi pinggiran jendela.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, kok. Kau?"

"Sudah juga." Sakura sontak menoleh saat Sasuke menjauh dari jendela. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Hmm. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menetap di sini dulu, 'kan?"

"Silakan saja."

Sakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sampai Sasuke selesai mandi. Dia mendengar Sasuke mendengus lantas pria itu berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa di fasilitas umum selalu disediakan tempat duduk yang sudah dipesan oleh wanita hamil?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit. Dia tahu jawabannya dan tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Karena semua orang tahu wanita hamil akan kesulitan jika berdiri lama-lama. Sementara _kau_ yang punya banyak tempat untuk duduk malah sengaja berdiri lama-lama."

 _Oh._ Sakura mengerti. Sasuke sedang menyindirnya.

"Istirahat, Sakura. Kau tidak berniat memandangi jendela sampai salju berhenti turun, bukan?"

"Akankah kau percaya jika aku memang berniat begitu?" tanya Sakura. Senyum geli terpasang di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya." Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Dia berjalan ke belakang Sakura. Sakura memekik saat Sasuke memegangi pinggangnya dan menariknya mundur hingga duduk di pangkuannya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke mengerang. "Sial, kau berat, Sakura."

Sakura mencibir tetapi tertawa setelahnya. Bulukuduknya terasa meremang saat dia sadar dirinya tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Dia lekas berdiri dan duduk di sisi Sasuke. Sasuke berbaring dengan kaki masih menjuntai ke bawah. Tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Capek sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Maaf aku malah merepotkanmu padahal kau jelas masih capek," Sakura berkata dengan nada penyesalan.

"Mendengarmu meminta maaf untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu membuatku lebih capek," ucap Sasuke. Dia menaikkan kaki ke atas ranjang dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi sesuai dengan tempat tidur. "Istirahatlah, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Boleh aku tidur di sini malam ini?" Dia memukul dirinya sendiri secara mental. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diulang, dia akan menggunakannya untuk membatalkan apa yang baru dikatakannya. Panas menjalari wajahnya saat mendapati Sasuke memandangnya dengan raut terkejut. Namun, pria itu mengangguk.

Sakura berdiri untuk menutup tirai setengahnya dengan berat hati. Bagian yang terbuka lurus dengan pandangannya jika berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia membalik tubuh untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk dengan tatapan mengarah padanya. Dari sorot matanya, dia menebak Sasuke hendak menegurnya. Tegurannya tertelan setelah melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura merasa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk tersenyum menang.

Tempat tidur bergerak saat dia duduk lantas berbaring di atasnya. Dia berbaring telentang, Sasuke juga. Jarak di antara bahu mereka hanyalah satu kepal tangan orang dewasa. Sakura perlahan-lahan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia melirik Sasuke dan mendapatinya belum menutup mata. Matanya masih terbuka lebar dan menatap langit-langit yang monoton.

Keheningan ini membuat Sakura nyaman—terlepas dari atmosfer apa pun ini yang rasanya masih berkeliaran di udara. Namun, dia lebih suka jika mereka berbicara. Satu topik muncul di kepalanya mengingat dia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali.

"Sasuke, kau punya pacar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil mengamati raut wajah Sasuke. Dia siap menarik pertanyaannya jika melihat sebersit saja ekspresi terganggu. Nyatanya tak ada reaksi berlebihan darinya.

"Tidak."

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak." Jeda. "Tidak juga."

 _Tidak juga?_ ulang Sakura dalam hati. Dan itu diucap setelah jeda.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng walaupun tatapan Sasuke masih lurus ke langit-langit. "Aku hanya takut pacarmu marah dengan keberadaanku yang tinggal bersama denganmu. Atau aku takut wanita yang kausukai enggan menerimamu karena berpikir aku siapa-siapamu."

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu."

Sakura tertawa. "Jawabannya jelas sekali tidak punya. Kau pikir ada yang mau memacariku dalam kondisi mengandung anak dari pria lain?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Kau belum menjawab yang satunya lagi."

"Aku …." Sakura terdiam. Padahal dia hanya tinggal menjawab _tidak ada yang kusukai_ , tetapi entah mengapa sulit rasanya. "Tidak ada." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Ya, tidak ada yang sedang kusukai." Dilanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Sepertinya." Sebelum Sasuke sempat menanggapi apa pun, dia lekas bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu juga?"

Tempat tidur bergerak karena Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia membelakangi Sakura. "Aku malas berurusan dengan pria yang cemburu."

Sakura turut mengubah posisinya dan menatap lampu kota dan turunnya salju di balik jendela.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Sakura keheranan dan cemas Sasuke pergi keluar karena terganggu olehnya. Kecemasannya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke yang kembali masuk dengan bantal untuk mengganjal perutnya. Setelah diserahkan, pria itu kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Sakura berterima kasih. Keheningan menyelubungi lagi dan Sakura mengusiknya dengan berkata, "Boleh kutanya satu hal lagi?"

Satu embusan napas. "Apa?"

"Apa yang membuat harimu buruk waktu itu? Maksudku, saat kau ke bar hingga mabuk."

"Aku tidak terima dijodohkan demi kelangsungan kerjasama perusahaan." Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Setiap orang pasti punya pilihan," kata Sakura. Hal itu terucap begitu saja tanpa dia pikirkan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sepenuhnya. Jika kata-kata bisa ditarik, dia akan melakukannya. Tiba-tiba hal lain muncul di benaknya. "Tunggu. Itu artinya kau sudah punya pasangan? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Pertunangannya direncanakan akan dilaksanakan Mei." Jeda. "Dan kalaupun sudah dilaksanakan, aku tak akan menganggapnya sebagai pacar."

Sakura memejamkan matanya lama. Dia menarik napas panjang sembari mengusap perutnya. "Bulan Mei dia sudah lahir. Kita sudah bisa kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing."

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke. Dia terdengar pasrah. "Selama ini keputusan besar dalam hidupku bukanlah hasil dari keputusanku, tapi dari ayahku. Aku ingin setidaknya satu saja, ini, ditinggalkan untukku."

Sakura terdiam. Lama. Dadanya terasa sesak, entah karena prihatin atas cerita Sasuke atau karena alasan pribadi. Selain itu, dia merasa buruk sekali karena jelas dia menjadi salah satu pihak yang memaksakan suatu keputusan pada Sasuke secara tidak langsung. Dia ingin mengucap maaf, tetapi dia tahan karena tahu Sasuke pasti enggan mendengarnya. Bibirnya digigit keras-keras hingga memutih.

"Sasuke, aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

Tak ada tanggapan dalam bentuk apa pun. Walaupun tatapan Sakura masih tertuju ke jendela, keindahan yang tadi dipujanya sudah tak membekas lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang terjadi di hari itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam lama.

Sakura merasa malu untuk menjawab. Rasanya masalahnya tidak serumit Sasuke. Namun, mengingat Sasuke sudah menceritakan sesuatu yang terhitung pribadi, dia merasa terdesak untuk bercerita juga. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum bercerita.

"Aku gagal menerima beasiswa S2 beberapa bulan sebelumnya di tahap wawancara—tahap terakhir. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya sampai hari itu mendengar desas-desus aku tersingkir oleh seseorang yang menyuap. Itu hanya desas-desus, sih. Belum pasti. Jika dipikir-pikir, aneh juga orang menyuap untuk beasiswa. Beasiswa, 'kan, agar studimu gratis, aneh sekali membayar untuk sesuatu yang gratis. Tapi itu tetap membuatku frustrasi," cerita Sakura. "Itu saja. Remeh, ya?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak remeh. Aku yakin usaha keras digagalkan oleh seseorang yang curang adalah sesuatu yang membuat frustrasi."

"Hm, tapi, 'kan, itu hanya desas-desus."

"Aku tetap menganggapnya tidak remeh."

Sakura nyaris tersenyum. Dia memutar tubuhnya pelan-pelan sembari memegangi perutnya hingga menghadap punggung Sasuke. Senyum yang sudah setengah terbit kini memias begitu saja. Dadanya tertohok mendapati punggung Sasuke yang tampak rapuh. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menjadi sosok yang kuat di matanya. Itulah sebabnya dia bergantung padanya dan menjadikan Sasuke sandaran satu-satunya atas masalah ini, tetapi tak pernah berlaku sebaliknya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya menutup mata demi kepentingannya sendiri selama ini. Sasuke jelas hanyalah manusia biasa yang pasti memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya, tetapi pandai menyembunyikannya seolah-olah tak ada yang menjadi bebannya.

Dia ingin memeluk Sasuke erat dan menenangkannya. Dia ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa bukan hanya Sasuke yang ada untuk dirinya, tetapi dia juga akan ada untuk Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak melakukannya ketika mengingat bahwa segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan padanya pasti memiliki relevansi dengan kehamilannya, tidak pernah terkait masalah pribadinya. Yang menjadi beban Sasuke saat ini adalah masalah pribadi. Sakura semakin segan karenanya. Apalagi, Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali—tidak membalik tubuh seperti ekspektasinya. Mereka terjebak hening dalam waktu yang lama hingga Sakura membalik tubuhnya lagi.

Kalau tadi keheningan di dekat Sasuke masih terasa nyaman baginya, entah mengapa kali ini keheningan di antara mereka terasa amat menyakiti Sakura.

.

—

.

Hari Jumat malam di pekan yang sama dengan saat salju pertama turun, Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa usaha keras. Dia mendorong pintunya sedikit tanpa menekan kenop dan pintu sudah bisa terbuka lebar olehnya. Sakura duduk di sofa dan menatap Sasuke. Dia sudah merasakan atmosfer teguran dari pria itu.

"Sakura. _Pintunya._ " Ketegasan menekan nada bicara Sasuke.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Aku sengaja."

Sasuke mendesah. "Bagaimana jika yang masuk barusan bukan aku?"

"Lantas, siapa? Penjahat? Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu membayar uang keamanan gedung apartemen ini."

Sasuke memijat keningnya setelah mendengus. Punggungnya menekan pintu sampai tertutup. Tangannya memutar kunci hingga pintu tak bisa dibuka lagi.

"Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkan pintu terbuka?" Sorot mata Sasuke mencoba mengintimidasi Sakura, namun wanita itu masih membungkuk menatap perut dengan alis bertaut.

"Shh, jangan berisik, Sasuke," kata Sakura tanpa mengangkat dagu.

Dia mendengar Sasuke mendesah lagi dan berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar. Pria itu keluar lagi beberapa saat setelahnya dan langsung lurus menuju kamar mandi. Dagu Sakura terangkat secara refleks saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ujung-ujung rambutnya meneteskan air pada tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi handuk dari pinggul ke lutut. Sakura tadinya berniat untuk langsung menunduk untuk menatap perutnya sendiri setelah gerak refleksnya, tetapi sekarang tatapannya malah tak bisa lepas dari perut rata Sasuke. Pria itu masih seseksi yang dia ingat. Entah bagaimana tangan, bibir dan lidahnya terasa seperti magnet yang berbeda kutub dengan perut rata dan dada Sasuke. Dia tiba-tiba tersentak mundur saat pandangannya menjadi lurus dengan wajah tampan Sasuke yang menampilkan seringai saat pria itu membungkuk.

"Sudah tidak mengabaikanku lagi, eh?"

Rona merah menjalari seluruh muka Sakura. Dia memekik karena terkejut sekaligus malu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan gila dan itu masih tetap bertahan bahkan setelah Sasuke terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi memegangi perutnya kini menempel di pipinya.

Dia tahu bahwa kehamilan bisa berpengaruh pada naik-turunnya hasrat seksual, tetapi dia tak tahu bahwa naiknya bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dan dia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan ditutupi handuk. Selama tinggal bersama di sini, Sasuke selalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Lantas apa maksud Sasuke tadi? Sakura menutup wajah dan mengerang saat asumsi bahwa Sasuke memang sengaja menggodanya timbul di benaknya. Sasuke _pasti_ tahu sesuatu tentang kehamilan yang memengaruhi hasrat seksual dan memutuskan untuk memanfaatkannya!

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah dan pakaian lengkap. Sakura sempat meliriknya sebelum berpaling dan mendapati ekspresi wajah yang tanpa dosa. Rasanya dia ingin menonjok wajah itu. Namun, dia tidak melakukannya agar bisa lebih fokus untuk menormalkan reaksi tubuhnya yang masih membekas. Jantungnya masih mengentak tulang rusuknya dengan keras dan wajahnya masih semerah tomat. Tubuhnya sempat terasa normal selama Sasuke makan, dan kacau lagi saat pria itu duduk di sisinya di atas sofa.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sinis saat Sasuke beringsut mendekati tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "J-jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku sedang mendekati anakku." Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh perut Sakura. Tubuh Sakura mengejang dan dia mendapati seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam, tetapi Sasuke tetap tampak tak peduli. Pria itu membungkuk hingga kepalanya nyaris menyandar di perut Sakura. Sakura sontak menahan gerakannya.

"Tidak mau. Rambutmu masih basah. Keringkan dulu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak punya pengering rambut."

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Aku punya. Ambil saja di kamarku."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Dia keluar dengan pengering rambut di tangannya. Dia memastikan apakah yang dibawanya benda yang benar atau tidak. Setelah jelas, pengering rambut disambungkan pada colokan listrik. Moncong pengering rambut yang mengeluarkan udara panas diarahkan pada bagian atas kepalanya tanpa melakukan apa pun lagi. Sakura mengernyit.

"Kalau begitu akan lama keringnya," kata Sakura. "Sini, biar kubantu."

"Kurasa aku mendengar kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku tadi," ujar Sasuke. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Namun, dia tetap memberikan pengering rambut tersebut saat Sakura memintanya.

"Oh, diamlah, Sasuke," desis Sakura. Dia berdiri dan memegangi salah satu bahu Sasuke yang tengah duduk. Jemarinya lantas menyugar rambut Sasuke perlahan-lahan sembari mengarahkan udara panas dari pengering rambut ke sana. Harum rambut Sasuke yang maskulin terhirup hidungnya. Entah mengapa perutnya terasa tergelitik oleh gelegak yang tak dia pahami.

Dia merasa interaksi ini begitu intim. Dengan dirinya yang mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dan jemarinya menyentuh kulit kepala Sasuke serta Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya—wajahnya sejajar dengan dadanya. Sakura menggigit bibir saat samar-samar merasakan embus napas Sasuke di sana. Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya memegangi dan mengusap perutnya kini berpindah ke pinggang dan bertumpu di sana sampai Sakura selesai.

Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum Sakura duduk, Sasuke berdiri lantas menaruh kembali pengering rambut ke tempat sebelumnya. Sasuke duduk lagi di sampingnya dan menyandarkan dahi pada perutnya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Entah hanya sugestiku atau nyata, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan dia bergerak," ujar Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakannya dari bulan keempat, sepertinya? Entahlah, aku masih bingung membedakan yang mana gerakan janin dan yang mana gerakan dari perutku. Itulah alasanku membuka pintu sebelum duduk diam di sofa. Agar konsentrasiku untuk merasakan gerakannya tidak buyar karena harus membukakanmu pintu."

"Hm? Kapan kau biasa merasakannya?"

"Setiap kali aku mau tidur atau tidak banyak bergerak."

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak bergerak." Sasuke menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas perut Sakura, mengapit kepalanya di antaranya.

"Coba ajak bicara. Katanya dia mungkin akan meresponsmu dengan bergerak."

Sasuke terdiam lama. Samar-samar Sakura mendengarnya meneguk ludah.

"Hai, Kecil," bisik Sasuke lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia tak bisa menahan diri dari mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba dia membelalak, dan Sasuke pun menegakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Sakura merasakan gerakan di bagian perutnya yang dipegang tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Dia bergerak!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka mencoba berkomunikasi secara bergantian dengan sang janin. Terkadang ditanggapi, terkadang tidak. Sakura memanggil dirinya sendiri _Mama_ dan memanggil Sasuke _Papa_. Sasuke sempat mengernyit dan menyatakan dia tidak mau dipanggil _Papa_. Sakura kukuh pada pendapatnya bahwa Sasuke akan dipanggil _Papa_ hingga Sasuke menyerah. Sakura tertawa bahagia dan Sasuke tersenyum setiap kali respons diterima mereka.

Sakura merasakan dadanya menghangat mendapati kebahagiaan Sasuke yang kentara. Saat dia menerima respons berupa gerakan lagi, Sasuke mencium perutnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh lantas mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura menebak itu adalah cara Sasuke berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya.

Dia yang sudah lama haus akan afeksi dari Sasuke langsung membalasnya. Ciuman dari Sasuke terasa lembut walau kini melibatkan lumatan dan sentuhan lidah. Dia tak bisa menahan diri dari membandingkan dengan ciuman pertama mereka yang cenderung kasar. Yang dia rasakan waktu itu hanyalah kepuasan atas hasrat yang terbayar. Kali ini bukan hanya itu. Tubuhnya menghangat, jantungnya mengentak-entak keras, perutnya terasa digelitiki kepakan sayap dari sejumlah kupu-kupu. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan merapatkan jarak mereka. Tangannya merambat ke pinggang Sakura saat wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Saat napas mereka sudah hampir habis, keduanya menarik diri. Sasuke memegangi tengkuk Sakura hingga dia tak bisa menarik diri terlalu jauh—dahi dan ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan terus menikmatinya. Sakura merasa meleleh di bawah tatapan Sasuke dan dia terpesona atas mata indah yang pria itu miliki. Berbulan-bulan dia mengenal Sasuke, sering sekali melalui waktu bersama, dia belum pernah merasakan senyaman ini di sisinya. Dadanya dipenuhi sesuatu yang hangat dan meletup-letup. Dia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat tanpa menyisakan jarak. Dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin mendamba sentuhan. Dia tahu ini adalah dampak dari dirinya yang hamil. Apa pun itu, dia tetap menginginkan Sasuke untuk menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya.

Wajahnya memerah. Dia mengecup Sasuke sekali. "Sasuke." Satu kecupan lagi. "Aku membutuhkanmu." Kecup dan lumat singkat. "Aku sangat, sangat membutuhkanmu." Dia bergidik mendengar rengekan lepas dari bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya dan meremasnya saat Sakura memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang. Sakura melenguh saat merasakan sentuhan merambat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia semakin tidak sabar dan mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke balik pakaiannya.

Sakura menarik diri dan menampilkan seringai. "Sabar, Sakura," bisiknya. Dia mengecup dan menggigit leher Sakura sekali. "Tidak di sini."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Sakura di lehernya setelah dia turun dari sofa. Sebelah tangan memegangi punggung Sakura, sebelahnya lagi menyelip di belakang lutut wanita itu. Sakura tertawa saat mendeteksi Sasuke yang sontak menahan napas saat mengangkat tubuhnya, dia yakin itu terjadi karena bobot tubuhnya jauh di luar prediksi. Dia menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kau tahu."

Sasuke menggeleng dan tetap keras kepala seperti biasa. Sakura merasakan bisep Sasuke mengeras selama menggendongnya dan entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lebih panas. Dia membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur dan mengungkungnya di bawahnya. Dia mengecup bibir Sakura lagi, jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Tangannya mengelus pipinya, rahangnya, lehernya, lantas berhenti di kancing teratas pakaiannya. Sasuke membuka pakaian Sakura perlahan-lahan hingga Sakura merengek tak sabar karenanya.

Sasuke menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah-olah takut menyakitinya. Pria itu mengecup perutnya berkali-kali; Sakura merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke pada janin di dalam kandungannya karenanya. Dia tak tahu mengapa dirinya menangis, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Sasuke menyeka jejak air matanya dengan kecupan dan sentuhan ibu jari tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang saat mereka selesai. Tangannya menetap di perutnya dan mengusapnya secara berkesinambungan. Bibirnya mengecup tengkuk Sakura berkali-kali, kecupannya merambat pada lekukan tulang belakangnya. Buncahan emosi terasa di dadanya dalam setiap sentuhan dan kecupan Sasuke. Entah mengapa Sakura menangis lagi sampai tidur menyambutnya.

Satu detik sebelum dia terlelap, dia menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah sekadar berhubungan seks belaka.

Mereka bercinta.

.

—

.

Sakura mengategorikan tidurnya semalam sebagai tidur paling berkualitas yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. Tubuh dan pikirannya terasa segar dan nyaman, tidak sedikit pun suntuk terselip. Punggung dan otot lehernya terasa rileks, tidak seperti biasanya yang sering terasa sakit. Tak sulit untuk tersenyum sebagai sambutan pada hari jika kondisi tubuhnya sebaik ini.

Tubuh Sakura masih dibalut selimut tebal. Dia memutar tubuhnya pelan-pelan dan menemukan sisinya kosong. Tangannya keluar dari selimut untuk meraba spasi yang seharusnya diisi Sasuke. Masih terasa hangat. Sasuke pasti belum lama bangun. Kenyataan bahwa pria itu masih berada di sini sampai beberapa menit lalu membuat bibir Sakura melebarkan senyum.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendapati pakaian yang semalam dia pakai berceceran di lantai. Dia mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut dalam satu gulungan yang sama dengan seprai setelah tubuhnya tak lagi telanjang. Dia keluar dari kamar dengan gulungan kain tersebut di pelukan untuk ditaruh di kamar mandi dan dicuci nanti. Walaupun ini seprai milik Sasuke, entah mengapa dia malu membayangkan pria itu yang mencucinya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat dia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sakura mendadak merasa gugup. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan sebagian wajah ke dalam cucian.

"Pagi, Sakura." Wajah Sasuke tersembunyi di balik mug yang dipegangnya.

Sakura tersenyum lantas melangkah cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. Setelah menaruh cucian, dia membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat seolah-olah ada hal menegangkan yang akan dia hadapi. Saat pintunya terbuka, dia menemukan Sasuke membelakanginya di konter dapur. Dari suara yang menggema, dia menebak Sasuke tengah mengocok telur. Sasuke menengok sekilas tanpa mengatakan apa pun ketika Sakura menggeser kursi hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Aku tak yakin rasanya seenak buatanmu," ujar Sasuke sembari menaruh dua buah piring berisi telur dadar dan nasi. Penyajian telurnya tidak rapi—terlalu berantakan untuk sebuah telur dadar tapi tidak cukup acak untuk dinamakan telur orak-arik. "Dan jelas tidak serapi buatanmu," desisnya.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Dia bisa membayangkan Sasuke tidak cukup sabar untuk membuat telurnya tampak rapi. Namun, dia tetap mengucap, "Terima kasih." Dia akan tetap menghargai ini bagaimanapun hasilnya mengingat ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke membuatkannya sarapan—bukan membelikannya.

Mereka makan setelah berkata, _"Itadakimasu."_ Rasa telurnya memang sedikit hambar, Sakura akui dalam hati, penyedap rasa yang Sasuke tambahkan masih kurang. Itu semakin jelas terkecap lidahnya karena dia tidak menambahkan saus tomat seperti Sasuke—entah mengapa Sakura akhir-akhir ini enggan memakan tomat atau apa pun yang berperisa tomat. Namun, dia tetap memakannya sampai habis.

Sakura berdiri, mengambil piring yang digunakan Sasuke dan dirinya untuk makan, dan mencucinya. Mereka terbiasa seperti ini, Sasuke menyiapkan makan dan Sakura yang mencuci piring atau sebaliknya, tetapi entah mengapa dia baru menyadari betapa domestik yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan saat Sakura berjalan menuju sofa. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, pria itu mengikutinya. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang membuat Sakura cemas. Dia ingin beranjak dan mandi, tetapi merasa ada hal yang harus dia selesaikan di sini. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Di wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada kerutan di sekitar alis yang membuatnya tampak murung. Entah mengapa murung itu turut timbul di wajahnya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya yang membuatnya tertangkap basah tengah menatap. Raut muka mereka berdua tidak berubah. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas sofa hingga dia duduk miring menghadap Sakura. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura dan memainkan ujung rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Desiran terasa di dada Sakura. Lantas kecemasan memenuhi kantung emosinya saat menyadari wajah Sasuke lebih murung daripada sebelumnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Hm?" Sakura mencoba untuk tidak menyandarkan wajah pada tangan Sasuke saat pria itu menangkup sebelah pipinya dan membelai kulit yang menutupi tulang pipi dengan lembut. Ini adalah afeksi yang manis, tetapi Sakura tak bisa merasakan letupan menyenangkan di dadanya.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatapnya. Sakura ingin mempertanyakannya, tetapi dia merasa tak bisa mengusik situasi ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Tangannya membelai kepala Sakura dan membuatnya mendongak. Tak ada lagi yang Sasuke lakukan atau katakan padanya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memijak kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangan.

Ketika dirinya sendiri, Sakura baru bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi. Dia merasa bahwa semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya saat di sofa tadi didasari oleh kesedihan. Asumsi itu membuat napasnya berat dan dadanya sesak.

* * *

ScarlateTheRedBlood: halo! salam kenal juga. makasih ya :) kalo dibuat oneshot kontennya bakal tetap sama persis, bedanya hanya dipublikasi dalam satu chapter aja. tapi belum tau jadi atau nggak, karena panjangnya bikin saya ragu.

aaz erlangga: eselka/daffodila dua-duanya fine kok hehe. makasih ya :) no, don't worry, i won't. review bukan orientasi dalam menulis. jadi kalaupun hanya sedikit, nggak akan memengaruhi produktivitas menulis saya.

mohon maaf saya hanya balas review yang mengandung pertanyaan yang jawabannya nggak membocorkan alur cerita. tapi saya baca semua review yang masuk kok, terima kasih banyak! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kehamilan Sakura sudah memasuki minggu ketiga puluh enam. Dia merasa akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya adalah kondisi terlemah dalam seumur hidup. Punggungnya terasa semakin sakit dan kepalanya lebih sering pusing. Ukuran janinnya sudah besar—cukup besar untuk membuat kandung kemihnya tertekan hingga dia sering buang air kecil. Kontraksi demi kontraksi mulai terasa dan rasa takutnya memuncak di setiap kedatangannya.

Kata dokter, dia tidak boleh stres. Dia berusaha menghindarinya tetapi tekanan tetap datang padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan ini pada Sasuke sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menenangkannya. Yang dia lakukan setiap kali stres datang padanya adalah senam kehamilan, mencari nama untuk anaknya, membaca, atau apa pun kegiatan yang dapat menghiburnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Sasuke belum pulang. Stres karena cemas datang pada Sakura. Sasuke memang memberi pesan bahwa dia akan pulang lebih malam daripada biasanya karena ada urusan serta mewanti-wanti Sakura untuk tidak menunggunya. Sakura memang berniat untuk mendengar apa kata Sasuke, tetapi hatinya tak menurut. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur nyenyak saat kekhawatiran tentang Sasuke masih berkecamuk dalam dirinya?

Pintu apartemen diketuk. Dahi Sakura mengernyit karena Sasuke sudah membawa kunci duplikat. Apakah Sasuke lupa membawanya? Sakura tidak memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk segera membuka pintu agar dia bisa tenang. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu pelan-pelan. Saat pintu dibuka, dia mencium bau alkohol yang amat kuat hingga dia ingin muntah dan mendapati Sasuke dalam kondisi kacau tengah dirangkul seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang.

"Sasuke! Kau mabuk!" pekik Sakura. Dia sontak menutup hidungnya dan segera mundur untuk memberi jalan. Sasuke dirangkul hingga didudukkan di atas sofa.

Sasuke terkekeh saat bertemu pandang dengannya. "Kurasa begitu."

Sakura membeliak. "Bukan kurasa begitu, tapi memang begitu!"

"Kau pasti Sakura," kata pria pirang padanya. "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kuncinya." Dia menggaruk tengkuk. "Dan aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegahnya mabuk dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan kesulitan dengan ini, tapi dia," kepalanya mengedik ke arah Sasuke, "sangat keras kepala."

Sakura berkedip cepat. "Maaf, tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto. Temannya Sasuke."

Sakura sungguh terkejut Sasuke memberi tahu temannya tentang dirinya dan mungkin masalah kehamilannya juga. Dia bahkan belum memberi tahu Ino yang biasanya menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya kemari, Naruto-san. Sekarang biar aku saja yang menanganinya," kata Sakura.

"Naruto saja. Kita seumuran, kok," kata Naruto. Sakura semakin terkejut mengetahui Sasuke memberi tahu hal setrivial umurnya juga. "Tidak apa-apa? Kau seharusnya sudah beristirahat sekarang."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kuserahkan dia padamu. Kuberi tahu, jangan sampai kau kenapa-napa karena dia yang seperti ini. Dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu begitu," kata Naruto. Sakura tertohok mendengarnya. Dulu bahkan dia sempat terang-terangan menyalahkan Sasuke. Tak bisa dia bayangkan seperti apa Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri waktu itu.

Sakura mengangguk dan Naruto pamit. Setelah Naruto pergi, perhatiannya terfokus pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mabuk. Ini adalah tipe mabuk yang membuatmu tak sadar atas apa yang kaulakukan atau katakan. Ada pula kemungkinan akan berperilaku amat ekstrem.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan desah khawatir untuk memastikan pria itu masih sadar atau tidak.

"Ya, Cantik?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens tetapi pandangannya tidak fokus. "Kau cantik tapi gemuk, Sakura." Dia terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau gemuk. Kau hamil, 'kan? Hamil karena aku?"

Sakura mengerutkan hidung. Sasuke jelas amat mabuk.

"Sasuke, ayo ke kamarmu dulu." Sakura melingkarkan sebelah tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang saat berdiri dan merasakan Sasuke sempoyongan di sisinya. Butuh upaya yang besar untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya dengan kondisi punggungnya yang pegal-pegal begini. Untung saja apartemen Sasuke kecil sehingga jalannya tidak jauh.

Saat upayanya berhasil, dia memosisikan Sasuke untuk tetap duduk di atas tempat tidur karena ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukan. Dia keluar untuk mengambil satu teko air mineral beserta gelasnya. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum dirinya keluar lagi untuk mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk kecil. Dia nyaris muntah saat masuk ke kamar Sasuke lagi karena mencium bau muntahan dan alkohol yang kuat. Sasuke menunduk ke pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Sakura menarik napas dari mulut, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dia tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dia mengelap wajah Sasuke dengan handuk yang dingin, menerima desisan terkejut dari Sasuke. Leher dan tubuhnya pun dilap setelah dia melepas pakaiannya. Sakura membisikkan maaf karena terpaksa menggunakan air dingin agar kondisi Sasuke membaik.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai memutuskan untuk mabuk seperti ini?" gumam Sakura, lebih seperti monolog karena tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sasuke mengerang saat handuk dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Dahinya menyandar pada bahu Sakura. "Otousan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu."

Pergerakan Sakura berhenti seketika. Dia terkejut atas jawaban Sasuke dan cara menjawabnya dengan baik walaupun kontrol emosinya buruk sekali, terbukti dari pukulan-pukulan tak koheren pada tempat tidur.

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Orang tuamu tahu?"

"Aku baru memberi tahu mereka hari ini. Aku menggunakanmu sebagai alasan agar pertunanganku dibatalkan tapi Otousan malah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu." Sasuke tertawa. Tawanya dalam dan terkesan … menyeramkan. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mendengar Sasuke tertawa dan itu tak meninggalkan kesan menyenangkan baginya. "Ha! Konyol sekali! Sejak kecil aku selalu diajarkan soal tanggung jawab olehnya dan sekarang dia menyuruhku untuk tidak bertanggung jawab."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Dia mendorong Sakura hingga wajah wanita itu tepat menatap wajahnya. Sakura membaca raut kemarahan di sana. Dia sungguh takut sekarang. "Itu konyol, 'kan? SANGAT KONYOL, 'KAN, SAKURA?"

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku! Sakit!"

Cengkeramannya melonggar. Tangan Sasuke mengangkup pipi Sakura lembut. Wajahnya diliputi penyesalan yang mendalam. "Sakura, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Maaf."

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Dia ingin menangis melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke sungguh tampak rapuh sekarang, sama sekali tidak seperti pria yang menjadi sandarannya selama ini. Matanya dipejam erat saat memeluk Sasuke. Setetes air jatuh ke pipi.

"Shh," desis Sakura. "Tenang, Sasuke. Tenang, oke? Aku baik-baik saja. Tenangkan dirimu. Atur napasmu. Jangan ingat-ingat dulu masalah yang tadi, ya? Maaf, seharusnya aku tak menanyakan itu padamu." Tubuh Sasuke merileks dan napasnya mulai teratur. Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya membuat dia berbisik pelan, "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" Suara bisikannya terdengar menyedihkan bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dan bergelagat hendak pergi. Belum sempat turun dari ranjang, dia memuntahkan sisa-sisa alkohol dalam tubuhnya pada bagian depan tubuh Sakura. Sakura sontak membekap mulut dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi untuk menjawab rasa mualnya. Dia segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian sebelum mengganti pakaian Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terpejam erat, keningnya mengerut dalam. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," bisiknya.

Sakura menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum. "Kau masih mual?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura menepuk dadanya lega. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk minum lagi sebelum membiarkannya berbaring. Sakura segera keluar dan kembali lagi untuk membersihkan muntahan di karpet bawah tempat tidur menggunakan lap basah. Pintunya dibuka lebar-lebar agar aroma tidak mengenakkan di dalam ruangan segera hilang.

Kepala Sasuke diusapnya selagi dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Garis-garis kemurungan masih melintang di wajahnya dan Sakura sungguh-sungguh merasa khawatir. Dadanya terasa sakit, tetapi dia tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dikecupnya kening Sasuke lembut sebelum dia beranjak untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau. "Temani aku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Oke," katanya. Dia menyelinap ke balik selimut dan berbaring menghadap Sasuke. Ibu jarinya menyusuri wajah Sasuke dan mengusapnya. Dia memeluk leher Sasuke. Sasuke maju hingga kepalanya menyelinap di bawah dagu Sakura. Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke hingga deru napasnya terasa lembut saat menyapu lehernya. Sasuke sudah tertidur, barulah dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis—menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya sepanjang malam ini.

"Sasuke," bisiknya. Dia mengisak pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Dia tahu Sasuke sudah tidak dalam kondisi untuk mendengarkannya, tetapi dia tetap ingin melepas isi hatinya. Hidupnya sudah bergantung pada Sasuke beberapa bulan ini dan dia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya. Sakura berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, tetapi dia tak bisa. Aliran air matanya baru berhenti ketika lelah memaksanya untuk terlelap.

.

—

.

Sakura ingat Sasuke sempat mengigau dalam pelukannya semalam dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya kata yang dia dengar dengan jelas. Entah dia harus merasa seperti apa atas itu, terlebih namanya diucap dengan nada sendu. Dia tak menanggapi igauan Sasuke karena memang tak jelas apa yang dimaksudnya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut hingga pria itu benar-benar tenang.

Sekitar pukul tujuh, Sasuke sempat terbangun tetapi memutuskan untuk tidur kembali setelah minum dua gelas karena katanya kepalanya masih sakit sekali. Sakura tidak menetap di sisi Sasuke saat pagi datang lantaran ada hal yang harus dia kerjakan, tetapi dia masih mengecek kondisi Sasuke beberapa kali. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya pada pukul setengah dua belas siang. Untung saja hari ini merupakan hari Sabtu.

Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat. Matanya berkantung. Bibirnya kering. Pipinya agak bengkak. Belum pernah Sakura melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi tidak sehat seperti ini.

Dia meneguk beberapa gelas air putih sebelum duduk di sofa tepat di samping Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah hingga rambutnya. Dia menatap Sakura tetapi tak tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerang. "Tidak baik-baik saja."

Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke di antara kedua tangannya. Dia lantas menyugar rambut Sasuke. "Kusarankan kau jangan sampai semabuk itu lagi."

"Hn." Kedua ujung telinga Sasuke memanas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan saat Sakura melepas tangannya. Dia tampak cemas. "Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu semalam?"

Sakura terdiam lama. Dahinya mengernyit. "Kau tidak ingat apa pun?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku rasa … aku sudah tak sadar sejak dibawa kemari. Entahlah, aku tak ingat apa-apa."

Sakura meneguk ludah. Dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia perlu mengatakannya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Ketika kata-kata Naruto terngiang di benaknya, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke tak tahu. Lagi pula, dia sendiri enggan membahasnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Sakura. Dia menelan ludah setelah sadar itu kurang realistis. "Sebenarnya iya. Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Cantik'. Kau juga bilang aku cantik tapi gemuk." Dia mencibir. "Dan kau memuntahi pakaianku."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendesis. Wajahnya merengut. "Astaga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal pakaianmu, Sakura."

"Hmm."

"Pakaiannya sudah dicuci?"

"Sudah."

"Padahal kau bisa memintaku untuk mencucinya."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke dua kali. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya berkembang menjadi senyum jahil. "Tapi jika kau masih merasa sangat bersalah soal itu, kau boleh membelikanku baju baru untuk membayarnya kok."

Sasuke mendengus dan membeliak. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak merasa bersalah. Lagi pula kau pun pernah memuntahi celanaku. Kita impas."

Skak mat. Sakura tak punya argumen untuk membalas Sasuke. Dia hanya mendesah dan mengerucutkan bibir. Kesal semakin membengkak saat mendapati Sasuke menyeringai karena merasa menang.

Seringai Sasuke tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba tangannya merangkum wajah Sakura hingga pipinya tampak gembul. Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangis?"

"Tidak," kilahnya. Dia tak menemukan alibi untuk alasannya.

Sasuke tampak tak puas. Namun, dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan topik itu di sana.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak akan bilang apa-apa soal kau bilang aku gemuk?" tanya Sakura, bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke meninggalkan topik sebelumnya. Pipinya dibuat mengembung.

Alis Sasuke tertarik. Dia memperhatikan tubuh Sakura. "Bohong jika kubilang kau kurus. Lihat tumpukan lemak ini," katanya sambil menyentuh pinggul dan lengan bawah Sakura.

Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke. "Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapnya keras. Matanya memicing kesal.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia menyeringai lagi. "Jangan marah, Cantik. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sakura mengernyit jijik mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan genit dan nada yang genit juga dalam keadaan sadar (sepertinya). Namun, panas tetap tak bisa ditahan menjalar ke pipinya. Matanya menyipit saat menatap Sasuke. "Kau … masih mabuk, ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura bergidik saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. Rambutnya yang sudah tergerai sampai dada disibak oleh Sasuke ke belakang punggung. Tiba-tiba bibir kering Sasuke menyentuh kulit lehernya, mengecup dan mengecap. Sakura memejamkan mata dan mengangkat dagu. Dia memekik saat Sasuke menggigit kulit lehernya. Saat secara tak sadar dia menanti sentuhan lain, Sasuke berhenti. Sakura membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke menyeringai. Wajah Sakura sontak memerah sepenuhnya.

"Iya! Kau memang masih mabuk!" Sakura menutup wajah Sasuke menggunakan tangannya. "Singkirkan. Seringai itu. Dari. Hadapanku!" Dia langsung memukul bahu Sasuke saat pria itu mengecup telapak tangannya.

Sasuke meringis dan mengusap bahunya. "Itu sungguhan sakit, Sakura," keluhnya.

"Oh, maaf," kata Sakura dengan nada manis. Rona merah masih bersemayam di wajahnya. "Aku sengaja memukulmu keras-keras agar kau sadar dari mabuk."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia lantas menyenggol tubuh Sakura menggunakan sikunya. "Geser," titahnya.

Apa lagi sekarang? "Kau masih punya tempat duduk," desis Sakura.

Sasuke menyenggolnya lagi. "Geser, Sakura."

"Tch." Sakura akhirnya bergeser hingga dia berhenti merasakan tekanan dari tubuh Sasuke. Dia duduk di ujung sofa sekarang. "Ternyata pukulanku belum berpengaruh, ya? Mabuk membuatmu jadi lebih rakus."

"Hn." Sasuke merapatkan paha Sakura dan menjadikannya bantal untuk kepalanya. Tangannya membelai perut Sakura dan mengecupnya. "Jangan marah-marah lagi, Sakura. Kasihan dia jika terus-menerus mendengar mamanya marah pada papanya."

Sakura terdiam. Jantungnya mengetak-entak tulang rusuknya keras-keras. Rasa kesal (main-main) pada Sasuke hilang seketika. Dia tersenyum.

Sakura mengusap perutnya. "Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Papamu menggoda Mama terus, sih." Dia tertawa saat merasakan tendangan di perutnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan pipi pada perut Sakura. "Kita belum punya nama untuknya."

"Kau yang belum, aku sudah."

"Apa?"

"Sarada. Aku ingin menamakannya Sarada. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke tertarik. "Sarada? Salad?"

Sakura tertawa. "Bukan. Sara diambil dari nama salah satu dewi Hindu, Dewi Saraswati. Dewi Saraswati adalah dewi pengetahuan, kesenian, kebijaksanaan dan inspirasi."

"Kenapa harus da?"

"Aku tidak menemukan yang lebih pas daripada da. Kalau kau punya saran lain yang lebih bagus, kita bisa menggantinya."

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Sarako. Sarano. Kombinasi nama lain berkeliaran di benaknya. Tidak ada yang cocok. Dia mengelus perut Sakura. "Kau dengar itu, Kecil? Namamu adalah Sarada. Mamamu yang gemuk ini yang memberikannya." Satu cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya. "Ow!" keluhnya. Dia mengusap pinggangnya yang dicubit. "Dari mana kau mendapat tenaga sebesar itu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pernah ikut latihan bela diri sampai tuntas." Dia tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak waspada.

"Kita belum membelikan apa pun untuknya," kata Sasuke.

"Hmm."

"Mau membelinya besok?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap. "Maksudmu, kita membelinya sama-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa belanja sendiri dan tak akan membiarkanmu belanja sendiri."

Senyum timbul di bibir Sakura. "Iya, aku mau."

"Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu."

Sasuke menyandarkan pipi pada perut Sakura. Tawa timbul dari bibir Sakura saat janinnya menendang tepat pada bagian Sasuke menyandar beberapa kali. Sasuke mengernyit tetapi tetap stagnan pada posisinya. Tangan Sakura melayang di sisi kepala Sasuke, hendak mengelus rambutnya seperti semalam tetapi dia ragu apakah ini tidak apa-apa. Dia mempertimbangkan keadaan lagi dan merasa apa yang akan dia lakukan tidak apa-apa jika mengingat Sasuke yang dengan nyaman dan santainya berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai bantal. Dia mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan-pelan untuk membuat pria itu lebih betah di sana.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdentum dan dia lekas menjauhkan tangannya, takut-takut Sasuke merasa tak nyaman akan itu. "Katakan pada Sarada untuk berhenti menendangku."

"Dia tak akan berhenti menendang sampai kau mandi." Sakura terkekeh. Dia tak bisa menahan senyum atas dugaannya yang salah. Tangannya kembali membelai kepala Sasuke lagi. "Semalam 'kan kau tidak mandi. Mungkin Sarada tak tahan mencium kau yang bau."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau yang memandikanku karena aku sama sekali tidak bau alkohol sekarang," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai. "Pakaianku juga sudah diganti. Aku tak yakin aku sanggup melakukan ini sendiri semalam."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia lekas mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Di kepalanya berkelebat semua yang terjadi semalam, baik yang membuatnya malu maupun yang membuatnya sedih. Karena dia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan pengundang sedihnya siang ini, kepalanya diisi hal lain yang membuatnya teringat tentang teman Sasuke yang bernama Naruto.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke, orang yang mengantarmu semalam mengenaliku. Namanya Naruto."

"Hn. Aku memang memberitahunya."

"Dia teman baikmu, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sasuke beranjak dari baringannya. Dia duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Tidak banyak. Tapi dia bilang sesuatu tentang kau yang suka menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, Sasuke."

Tatapan Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Dia terdiam cukup lama hingga Sakura tahu Sasuke tak akan menanggapinya.

"Kau masih belum memberi tahu siapa pun?" tanya Sasuke. Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura. Dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan topik itu di sana.

"Belum. Tapi mengetahui kau memberi tahu seseorang membuatku ingin memberi tahu Ino. Ino adalah sahabatku, ngomong-ngomong."

Tak ada lintasan keberatan di wajah Sasuke sama sekali. Sekilas Sakura menangkap pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Beri tahu saja."

"Dia akan marah sekali padaku karena baru diberi tahu sekarang-sekarang. Aku akan menemui Ino besok rencananya. Mungkin sebelum kita belanja."

"Hn."

"Orang tuaku nanti saja. Aku masih sangat takut untuk memberi tahu mereka." Sakura mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengamati perubahan ekspresi pria itu saat dirinya membahas soal orang tua.

Rahang Sasuke menegang sejenak, tapi tak ada ekspresi berarti lainnya. Raut mukanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak tampak hendak menanggapi apa pun. Padahal, ekspektasi Sakura, Sasuke akan menanggapi dengan bercerita soal dirinya yang sudah memberi tahu orang tuanya soal ini dalam kondisi sadar—tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol seperti sekarang. Diamnya Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar bahwa pria itu memang hendak menyembunyikan ini darinya sejak awal. Jika itu yang diinginkan Sasuke, dia akan menghargainya. Dia akan bertindak seolah-olah dia memang tak tahu apa-apa.

Dia memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa dia akan menghubungi Ino sekarang juga dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Percakapannya dengan Ino diawali dengan canggung karena sudah lama tidak komunikasi dan kesulitan mencari topik yang sama. Namun, mereka bisa menyesuaikan diri masing-masing secepatnya karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Saat mereka kehabisan topik lagi, Sakura langsung membuka topik soal pertemuan. Pertemuan mereka disepakati akan terjadi besok, jam makan siang, di restoran favorit Ino.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya saat Sakura mengucap salam penutup pada Ino. Pria itu menatapnya dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan memberitahunya besok. Tadi hanya mengobrol dan menentukan pertemuan besok saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kurasa. Entahlah." Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sebenarnya … aku masih takut. Dia sahabatku, tapi aku masih takut."

Sasuke duduk di sisinya. "Naruto tidak menghakimiku apa-apa saat aku bercerita padanya. Kurasa sahabatmu pun akan mengerti." Dia mengusap lengan Sakura. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

 _Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,_ batinnya, _untuk sekarang._

.

Guest: Saya ada akun wattpad, daffodeela, tapi gak diurus sih xD

Pertanyaan yang jawabannya mengandung spoiler saya hold dulu ya :D

Eh, btw, hari ini akun ffn saya ultah ke-6 ahaha gak kerasa :'D saya ngadain semacam syukuran dalam bentuk open free request/commission fic buat hari ini dan besok doang (22 desember 2017 pukul 16.00 WIB). Gak semua bakalan dibuatin sih, tapi diundi dan dipilih. Bagi yang mau request, silakan kunjungi link yang saya cantumkan di profil saya, ya! Jangan request di PM atau di review box, takut kelewatan karena mencar :") isi di form bit. ly/formreq-daffodeela (jangan lupa hapus spasi) ajaa! Atau klik link di profil saja. Info selengkapnya ada di sana :)

Terima kasih udah membaca sampai sini!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura tiba lima belas menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dia dan Ino sepakati untuk bertemu. Bukan semata-mata karena ingin tiba lebih dulu, tetapi dia membayangkan situasi dirinya berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah diduduki Ino akan canggung sekali. Ino akan memperhatikannya dengan pandangan tak percaya karena melihatnya berjalan dalam kondisi hamil delapan bulan. Waktu keterkejutan Ino akan lebih lama sebelum Sakura memberi penjelasan. Setidaknya dengan datang lebih dulu, perut buncitnya tertutupi meja dan Ino hanya melihatnya sebagai gemukan. Dia bisa menjelaskan pada Ino dengan kondisi lebih tenang.

Dua menit sebelum pukul setengah satu siang, dia melihat Ino memasuki pintu restoran. Rambut pirangnya diikat membentuk ekor kuda seperti gaya andalannya yang biasa. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari dan matanya tampak teliti. Sakura segera melambaikan tangan untuk memberi petunjuk. Ino tersenyum semringah selagi mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Dilihat dari raut wajah Ino saat wanita pirang itu duduk di seberangnya, dia yakin Ino belum menyadari kondisi kehamilannya. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga! Dasar kau wanita sibuk!" katanya dengan intonasi jengkel main-main.

Sakura tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sesibuk itu," tanggapnya sejujurnya.

Dahi Ino mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Lantas apa yang membatasimu untuk berkomunikasi denganku? Aku merasa kau benar-benar menghilang, Sakura!"

Sakura mengatur napas dan degup jantungnya. Ini dia. Ini saatnya dia bercerita pada seseorang yang dia kenali.

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Yah, telinga ini sudah terlatih mendengar cerita panjang."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Dia ingat malam-malam mereka menginap dan bercerita banyak hingga tidur tak menjadi prioritas lagi dan hal tersebut disesali saat bangun pagi. Dia tahu Ino akan mendengarkannya sepanjang apa pun ceritanya, apalagi hal ini akan mengungkap kejelasan dia menghilang selama ini. Namun, sebelum itu, Sakura ingat dia sedang berada di mana sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu," kata Sakura.

Ino mengangguk setuju. Mereka memanggil pelayan setelah menentukan makanan dan minuman yang akan dipesan. Setelah pelayan pergi, Ino langsung mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sakura. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Sakura meneguk ludah.

"Jangan terkejut, oke?" kata Sakura. Dia mendapati wajah Ino diraut ekspresi bingung. Napasnya ditarik dalam-dalam saat Ino mengangguk ragu. "Ino, aku hamil."

Ino berkedip cepat. "Hamil? Lucu sekali, Sakura!" Dia tertawa sembari membekap mulutnya. Kerutan muncul di sisi matanya. Sakura mengernyit. Awalnya dia menduga Ino sedang sarkastis. Namun, melihat reaksinya, Ino benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda. "Kau memang gemukan, sih. Tapi itu tidak menjawab mengapa kau menghilang. Masa, sih, kau menghilang hanya karena kau gemukan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Entah mengapa tanggapan Ino dalam bentuk candaan itu membuatnya cemas. Dia semakin takut akan respons Ino soal ini. Bodoh sekali dia memilih tempat umum untuk bercerita hal seperti ini.

"Aku serius," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak. "Sini, duduk di sebelahku. Kau akan bisa melihat bahwa aku memang hamil."

Bahu Ino menegang sejenak. Duduknya mendadak tegak. Sakura merasa Ino tengah menatapnya dengan intens dan menilai raut wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menganga dan lekas membekap mulutnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Kau serius," ujar Ino dengan intonasi tidak percaya. "Maksudku, masuk akal jika kehamilan yang membuatmu menghilang."

Sakura meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi.

"Aku … Sakura, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ino masih tampak tak percaya. Tatapannya turun ke perutnya yang masih terhalangi meja dan dia mengangkat pandangan setelah menatap sampai ke dada. "Kau sudah menikah? Atau …?"

Paru-paru Sakura berkontraksi sering-sering. Dia melepas napas yang memenuhi dadanya. Lidahnya membasahi bibirnya. "Aku belum menikah."

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Detak jantungnya terasa keras di bawah tulang rusuknya. Wajah yang memerah dan rasa malu merambatinya. "Sebenarnya … ini terjadi karena … _one night stand_." Dia mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Ino terbelalak. "Siapa orangnya? Sudah berapa lama? Apakah kau akan menyimpannya?"

Tarikan napas Sakura terasa berat setelah Ino mencecarnya. Dia menipiskan bibirnya, sekali lagi menjilatnya meskipun masih basah.

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Kau bertemu dengannya di Tokyo?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia … dia …," Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, "dia pria yang kutemui di bar saat aku meminta kau menemaniku."

"Apa—"

"Kehamilan ini sudah berjalan selama … delapan bulan. Dan, ya, jelas aku menyimpannya."

Ino terperangah lagi. Kemudian, kekecewaan melintas di wajahnya. "Aku … aku tidak percaya kau baru memberitahuku sekarang."

Sakura menunduk sejenak untuk menatap kedua tangannya. Dia mengangkat wajah dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf, Ino. Aku sangat, sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan aku sangat takut jika orang tahu soal itu. Sungguh. Ini bukan berarti aku tak percaya padamu."

Ino terdiam lama. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah Sakura. Dia menarik napas panjang. Sakura berpikir Ino tidak memiliki kata-kata lagi untuk menanggapinya. Sama-sama kehilangan kata-kata, Sakura pun diam. Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga memutih. Kedua tangannya digerakkan ke bawah meja untuk meremas ujung atasannya. Dia menunduk.

Setelah satu lagi tarikan napas panjang, Sakura mendengar Ino memanggil namanya. Sontak dia mengangkat wajah dan menatap sahabatnya. Tatapan kecewa sudah berganti menjadi tatapan khawatir.

"Bukan soal percaya padaku atau tidak. _Well_ , ya, itu juga. Tapi itu bukan yang utama. Maksudku … bisa-bisanya kau menjalani semua ini delapan bulan, aku yakin kau sangat kesusahan, dan kau membiarkanku tidak tahu? Aku bisa saja membantumu atau apa."

Rasa haru menyerang dada Sakura. Dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Matanya terpejam erat. Napasnya diatur hingga lancar. Seketika dia menyesal tidak memberi tahu Ino lebih awal. Bukan karena dia mengharapkan bantuan yang ditawarkan Ino barusan, tetapi karena seharusnya dia tahu sahabat pirangnya itu tidak akan menghakiminya, bahkan akan mendukung morilnya. Bahkan di balik kekecewaan atas Sakura yang baru memberitahunya sekarang, wanita itu masih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dada Sakura hingga terasa sesak.

Saat dia yakin mampu menahan diri dari menangis, Sakura berkata, "Ino, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu. Maksudku, dari orang-orang yang kukenali sebelum ini terjadi." Jeda sejenak. "Ya, kau benar, aku membutuhkan banyak sekali bantuan untuk menjalani ini. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Maksudku, ini bukan hal kecil dan sepele. Kau mengerti, 'kan, maksudku? Aku sungguh-sungguh takut, Ino."

Ino bergeming. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali. Kemudian bibirnya tertutup rapat. Sakura gelisah menanti tanggapan Ino. Kemudian napas panjang dilepas oleh Ino.

"Aku mengerti," kata Ino akhirnya. Dia terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Dan pria yang menghamilimu, siapa tadi namanya?"

"Sasuke."

"Apakah Sasuke tahu?"

"Ya, dia tahu. Dia pun bertanggung jawab atas ini."

Lega mewarnai wajah Ino. Dia mengangguk.

"Dia akan menikahimu?"

"Tidak. Dia membantuku secara finansial dan menemaniku. Aku tinggal di apartemennya sekarang."

"Kau tinggal di apartemennya dan kalian tidak menikah?" tanya Ino heran. Suaranya meninggi. Sakura mendesis untuk meminta Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Bagaimana lagi," Sakura tersenyum kecut, "dia sudah memiliki pasangan."

Keterkejutan yang melintas di wajah Ino lebih kental daripada saat Sakura mengutarakan kehamilannya. "Kau selingkuhannya?!"

Sakura meringis mendapati beberapa orang menoleh ke arah meja mereka karena suara Ino. Wajahnya memerah. Dia mendesis lagi sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Tiba-tiba kepalanya Sakura terasa kosong. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Ino. Dia terdiam untuk menyusun kata-katanya. Ino masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Kami bertemu saat dia belum punya pasangan. Dia akan bertunangan bulan Mei nanti. Tapi sekarang dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita itu." Mendapati tatapan heran Ino, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "Dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya."

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sakura tersenyum kecut sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ino menggenggam tangannya yang sudah berada di atas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau oke dengan ini? Ayah dari anakmu akan menikah dengan wanita lain?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura menunduk. Bahunya melemas. Dia sudah tahu tentang fakta itu, tetapi rasanya lebih menyesakkan saat diutarakan oleh orang lain.

"Sakura …"

Ino tampaknya memahami suasana hati Sakura. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sakura. Dia lekas menyekanya, tetapi alirannya tetap terus turun. Ino berpindah duduk di sisinya dan melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya. Saat Ino memeluknya, Sakura mulai mengisak. Dia tahu betapa memalukannya bertindak seperti ini di tempat umum, tetapi dia sama sekali tak bisa menahannya. Ketika isakannya mulai mengecil dan berangsur-angsur berhenti, Ino melepas pelukannya. Raut sedih masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Ino.

Tak sanggup menjawab dengan kata, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke kepada orang lain. Jika biasanya mengungkapkan rahasia yang dipendam dalam-dalam akan meringankan hati, Sakura justru merasakan sebaliknya. Dadanya terasa berat. Hatinya terasa sakit. Napasnya disulitkan rasa sesak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan ada bersamamu," kata Ino. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura. Kali ini dia yang memeluk Ino. "Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dia yakin Ino menyadari tindakannya yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berharap Ino akan mengikuti alurnya. Senyum lemah mengembang di bibirnya saat Ino balas memeluknya. "Tentu saja, kau yang mengakibatkannya sendiri!" kata Ino ketus. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura." Suaranya melembut.

Mereka saling menarik diri dan tertawa kecil ketika menemukan mata satu sama lain. Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya di seberang Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan minuman mereka datang. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka lewatkan dari hidup masing-masing sampai makanan datang.

Ketika memasuki pukul dua, Sakura menerima pesan dari Sasuke yang menanyakan apakah dia siap dijemput atau tidak. Sakura murung sebentar, teringat lagi akan Sasuke setelah beberapa saat sempat melupakannya karena obrolan asyiknya dengan Ino. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum membalas pesan Sasuke, meminta waktu lagi selama tiga puluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit yang dia minta berputar dengan begitu cepat. Sakura murung lagi saat menerima kabar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di depan restoran. Kemurungannya kali ini bukan karena alasan yang sama, tetapi karena dia harus berpisah dengan Ino. Mau tidak mau, dia pun berpamitan dengan sahabatnya.

Sebelum dia pergi, Ino berkomentar, "Dia baik sekali sampai repot-repot menjemputmu."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

.

—

.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan mobil Sasuke di tempat parkir. Dia membuka pintu menuju kursi penumpang tanpa memberikan aba-aba apa pun pada Sasuke karena yakin pria itu sudah melihatnya. Sakura mendapati dirinya merasa sesak saat sosok Sasuke masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Dia tak menduganya sama sekali, karena sebelum dia bercerita pada Ino, rasanya biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh Sakura yang sudah menegaskan perasaannya dengan mengakuinya pada orang lain. Dia menahan napas sejenak. Dia berharap dirinya bisa mengendalikan diri lebih baik daripada saat dirinya di depan Ino tadi.

"Hei," sapa Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk mengulas senyum.

"Hei," Sasuke menyapanya balik. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura. "Baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Hn."

Sakura memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke luar jendela. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napas. Segala hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kini hubungannya dengan Sasuke terasa rumit sekali. Dia tak menduga dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan perasaan itulah yang paling merumitkannya. Jika saja hal itu tidak ada, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Di mata Sasuke, tak ada masalah apa pun dalam relasi mereka. Sakura sangat sadar akan hal itu. Dia bahkan yakin Sasuke tidak merasakan adanya kerumitan dalam hubungan mereka sama sekali. Dan memang seharusnya seperti itu. Maka dari itu, Sakura tidak boleh terlihat terusik dan harus mampu mengesampingkan perasaannya. Hubungan mereka harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, bukan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Tak ada percakapan apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sakura tidak merasakan adanya masalah tentang itu, tetapi dia bingung karena Sasuke tidak lantas menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat wajah Sasuke sudah berada di sisi kiri kepalanya, hidung pria itu nyaris menusuk pipinya. Sakura sontak menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Sasuke karena terkejut. Saat dia pikir Sasuke hendak menciumnya, tangan pria itu terjulur melewati tubuhnya, lantas menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengunci ujungnya. Embusan napas Sakura dilepas keras-keras. Dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menyenderkan punggung pada kursinya.

"Apa, sih, kau 'kan bisa tinggal bilang saja!" bentak Sakura dengan suara melengking. Wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya. Detak jantungnya terasa keras di dalam dadanya.

"Hah? Kau pasti melamun. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dua kali tapi kau tetap diam saja."

"Ugh." Sakura memalingkan wajah lagi. Rasa malu semakin memenuhi dadanya karena dia menuding jari pada Sasuke atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. "Ya sudah. Ayo pergi."

"Hn." Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum menginjak pedal, dia berkata, "Parfummu lebih wangi."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia masih mencoba menetralisasi perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tampak datar-datar saja saat mengatakannya. Jelas dia tak bermaksud apa-apa. "Oh," sahutnya dingin.

Selama mobil berjalan, keheningan membungkus mereka. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kaki karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tangannya terulur untuk menyalakan _tape_. Telunjuknya terus menekan hingga dia menemukan musik yang cocok dengannya.

Saat tangan Sakura turun, tangan Sasuke menggantikannya di atas _tape_ untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya. Dia baru saja hendak protes karena suaranya terlalu kecil, tetapi terpotong oleh Sasuke yang bertanya, "Bagaimana temanmu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ino tidak semarah yang aku kira," katanya. "Tapi dia kecewa aku tidak memberitahunya lebih awal. Dia juga memikirkan kondisiku yang menjalani semua ini tanpanya selama beberapa bulan ini."

Tatapan Sasuke tidak lepas dari jalanan. "Dia terdengar seperti teman yang baik," katanya.

Senyum timbul di bibir Sakura. Meskipun sejak dulu dia sering berbeda pendapat dengan Ino, wanita itu tetaplah sahabat yang baik untuknya. Di kepalanya berkelebat segala hal baik dan menyenangkan yang Ino lakukan untuknya.

" _Sangat_ ," tanggap Sakura. "Kau benar. Dia tidak menghakimiku sama sekali. Aku senang punya sahabat sepertinya. Yah, walaupun aku sudah menyia-nyiakannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja hendak menyetujuinya, tetapi terusik oleh pikiran lain. Ino bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang semestinya dia beri tahu. Masih ada kedua orang tuanya yang akan terkejut dan menuntut penjelasan apabila berpapasan dengannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Orang tuaku," kata Sakura lirih. Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, Sasuke pasti dapat menangkap konteks yang Sakura maksud.

Alih-alih mengatakan "semuanya akan baik-baik saja" dan menenangkannya seperti saat Sakura mengungkapkan kegelisahannya untuk menghubungi Ino, Sasuke benar-benar terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sakura yakin kata-katanya telah memicu ingatan Sasuke mengenai respons orang tuanya. Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk membesarkan volume musik lagi. Sakura menyesal karena telah menghadirkan suasana seperti ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengusik atmosfer tak mengenakkan ini.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. Tampak heran. "Sudah."

"Oh," sahut Sakura. "Parfumku memang baru, ngomong-ngomong. Aku baru memakainya hari ini."

"Pantas saja berbeda. Aku hafal wangi tubuhmu."

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hah? Apa?"

Meskipun yang dikatakan Sasuke merupakan hal wajar—mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan Sakura sendiri hafal aroma tubuh Sasuke—pernyataan pria itu tetap membuat dadanya bertalu-talu. Sakura tahu itu adalah hal yang jelas, tetapi setelah Sasuke mengungkapkannya, semuanya terasa berbeda. Kemerahan kembali mewarnai wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya menarik salah satu tangannya dari kemudi, mengepalnya di depan mulut, dan berdeham. Samar-samar Sakura menangkap rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Mereka tidak berkomunikasi lagi sampai tiba di tempat tujuan. Saat turun dari mobil, keduanya masih sama-sama merona.

.

—

.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak lelah?" Sasuke menekuk tangannya, lantas melirik arlojinya. "Ini sudah hampir tiga jam."

"Masa?" Sakura mengangkat tatapannya dari pakaian bayi yang dipegang pada wajah Sasuke. Dia melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, hanya menunjukkan arlojinya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah?" Sakura bertanya balik walaupun sudah bisa menduga jawaban Sasuke.

Wajah pria itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kelelahan yang disebabkan oleh habisnya tenaga, tetapi kelelahan yang disebabkan oleh menunggu. Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya menemaninya atau menjadi temannya bertukar pendapat mengenai barang-barang yang dia belanjakan. Sejauh yang dia tahu, laki-laki memang kurang suka belanja lama-lama. Ini mungkin menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus mendengar kilah Sasuke.

"Satu pasang lagi, oke? Setelah itu aku selesai."

"Hn."

Sakura segera memilih satu pasang pakaian lagi untuk calon bayinya. Pilihannya yang terakhir tidak berlangsung lama, tanpa meminta pendapat Sasuke terlebih dahulu—yang kebanyakan hanya dijawab "terserah", "tidak tahu", "bagus", dan komentar cuek lainnya—dia langsung memutuskannya. Lagi pula, kakinya sudah terasa pegal lagi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat sampai kakinya terasa baikan.

Sasuke mengambil alih belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju kasir setelah meminta Sakura untuk menunggu sambil duduk. Sakura menyelonjorkan kakinya. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih mengantre. Saat tiba bagiannya untuk membayar, pria itu mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetnya. Sakura mendesah. Padahal niatnya dia yang akan membayar semuanya dengan tabungan yang masih dimilikinya. Namun, Sasuke bersikeras bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, dia berkata tanggung jawab Sakura hanyalah makan dan tidur yang benar serta tetap sehat.

Sakura bangkit dari duduk saat melihat Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan transaksi. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi kantong-kantong belanjaan yang cukup banyak, termasuk kantong yang baru didapatnya barusan. Sakura hendak membantunya, setidaknya dia bisa membawa dua, tetapi Sasuke menolak. Yang tidak ditolak Sasuke hanyalah usul Sakura untuk menggunakan troli.

"Tempat tidur bayi biar aku saja yang membelinya sendiri saat pulang kerja nanti," ujar Sasuke.

"Oke. Tapi di mana kita akan menyimpannya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Bisa dipikirkan nanti."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggumam. Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika dan Sakura turut melakukannya. Tatapan Sasuke sengit terhadapnya.

"Kau bilang tadi itu yang terakhir."

"Aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa!" sahut Sakura agak ketus. "Tapi, ya, kau memang bisa membacaku. Aku belum mau pulang." Dia mengembuskan napas keras-keras. "Aku ini jarang keluar jauh-jauh, tahu. Paling-paling juga hanya untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Aku bosan, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecak. "Kau mau belanja apa lagi?"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang yang tadi itu terakhir."

"Lalu?"

"Menonton …?" ungkap Sakura ragu-ragu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, silakan saja."

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura yang mengungkapkan sendiri bahwa tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke pulang duluan, perasaan kecewa tetap timbul di dadanya. Wajahnya refleks murung. "Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menyimpan belanjaan ke mobil dulu. Kau ke bioskop duluan dan pesan tiket sesukamu."

Sebelum Sakura sempat menanggapi, Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Sakura melangkah ke bioskop dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi pipi yang memanas. Rasanya dia kembali menjadi remaja yang baru saja diajak kencan oleh lelaki yang disukainya. Sakura sadar semua ini hanya sementara sampai Sasuke akan _kembali_ ke kehidupannya sendiri, tetapi dia akan mengenyampingkannya dan menikmati yang ada selagi bisa.

Tepat saat Sakura baru memasuki pintu gedung bioskop, dia menerima pesan dari Sasuke. Awalnya dia berpikir Sasuke membatalkannya, nyatanya isi pesan itu adalah pengingat untuk memesan tiket melalui ponsel saja agar tidak perlu antre. Saking lamanya tidak berkunjung ke bioskop, Sakura sama sekali tidak terpikir soal hal itu. Dia duduk di kursi tunggu dan membuka situs pembelian tiket melalui ponselnya. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya beberapa saat setelah tiket mereka terbeli.

Teater bisa dimasuki pada sekitar lima belas menit sebelum film dimulai. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke sudah membelikannya _popcorn_ karamel dengan minuman dan _popcorn_ asin dengan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka menonton dalam diam, terlalu serius menikmati film untuk berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain. Setelah film selesai, Sakura bertanya, "Pulang?"

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Sakura refleks turut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana. Pukul setengah delapan.

"Makan dulu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapi dengan anggukan.

.

—

.

Mereka duduk berseberangan di restoran dalam mall yang sama dengan yang mereka kunjungi sejak tadi siang. Sakura mendapati makanan Sasuke sudah habis. Pandangannya yang tertuju pada piring Sasuke teralih pada wajah pria yang menghabiskan isi piring tersebut. Dia nyaris tersentak saat menangkap Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya. Dugaannya, Sasuke akan segera memalingkan wajah, tetapi tidak. Sakura lekas menatap makanannya yang nyaris habis lagi.

Dia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Suapan terakhir Sakura tertunda. Sendoknya tergeletak di atas piring. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, dia memberanikan diri balas menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Detik itu juga, Sakura sungguh-sungguh ingin menutup wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang paling tampan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

Tangan Sasuke terulur ke depan. Ibu jarinya menyentuh kulit di bawah sudut bibir Sakura. Sentuhan itu menimbulkan gejolak berlebihan di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menyapukan ibu jarinya. Terasa kesat. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang mengindikasikan ada bekas makanan di sudut bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang diada-adakan. Dia tak bisa menahan diri dari berkonklusi bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin menatapnya dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Sudah bersih," kata Sasuke. Telapak tangannya menempel ke meja tanpa mengelapkan ibu jarinya ke mana pun.

Sakura menyelipkan rambut-rambut yang lepas dari kuncirannya ke belakang telinga. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih. Pipinya memerah lagi dan dia tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia merona hari ini.

Sakura memakan suapan terakhirnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada piring walaupun makanannya sudah habis. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kirinya, benar-benar menghindari bersirobok dengan Sasuke karena hal tersebut mengacaukan sistem di tubuhnya. Dia pun mengecek ponselnya yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa canggung bagi Sakura. Dia memecahkannya dengan mengajak Sasuke pulang.

Saat tiba di apartemen, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang membersihkan diri. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama beberapa menit setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura duduk di sofa. Kakinya diluruskan hingga punggungnya benar-benar menekan sofa. Seluruh pegal yang menyerang kakinya baru terasa lagi sekarang. Dia ingin memijat kakinya sendiri, tetapi tak bisa. Dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa atas upaya menghilangkan pegal, lantas ditaruh di atas bantal agar posisinya naik sedikit. Tidak berubah banyak, tetapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada tadi.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi saat Sakura sedang berusaha mencari acara TV yang bagus. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang menarik baginya. Dia masih terus memindahkan saluran TV saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya agar dia bisa duduk di sofa lantas meletakkan kaki Sakura di atas paha adalah yang menghentikan Sakura dari aktivitasnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," kata Sasuke.

"Belum mengantuk."

"Oh."

Sasuke meraih remote TV yang tadi Sakura abaikan. Dia menemukan satu saluran yang hendak ditontonnya. Sakura tidak tertarik, tetapi mau tidak mau turut menontonnya juga. Lama-lama kakinya gemetaran secara tiba-tiba. Pegal yang sempat berangsur menghilang kini kembali lagi.

Tangan Sasuke menahan gemetar di kaki Sakura. Sakura meringis. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pegal."

"Jangan tegang."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia melemaskan kakinya. Gemetarnya berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, kakinya gemetaran lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke menekan-nekan dan memijat kakinya. Matanya masih tertuju ke arah televisi dengan serius. Sakura tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menyentuh telapak kakinya.

"Hentikan!" hardik Sakura karena Sasuke terus-menerus menyentuh telapak kakinya, bahkan menggelitiknya dengan sengaja. Dia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai saat Sasuke melepaskannya. Matanya mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Geli, tahu!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Setidaknya sekarang sudah tidak gemetaran," sahutnya santai.

Sakura mendengus. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada sofa dengan keras hingga rambutnya terasa tertarik. Rasa tidak nyaman muncul di kepalanya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, lantas melepas ikat rambutnya. Kepalanya dikibaskan sebentar untuk membiarkan seluruh rambutnya turun, kemudian dia mengikat rambutnya lagi. Saat selesai, matanya membelalak karena tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke sudah menempel di bibirnya.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah saat Sasuke menarik diri. Sebelah tangan Sakura memegangi bibirnya. Detak jantungnya menggila. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tetapi terasa berbeda karena ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka setelah Sakura menyadari dan mengakui perasaannya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat menyadari sorot matanya jatuh tepat ke wajah Sasuke, Sakura lekas memalingkan wajah. "B-baterai ponselku perlu diisi," ucap Sakura mencari-cari alasan. Dia berdiri secara mendadak hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan tubuh yang limbung, Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Suara dari TV berhenti. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sasuke menarik lengannya, mengarahkannya agar punggungnya menempel pada dinding, kemudian mengungkung tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala. Sakura menarik napas dengan tajam, terkejut karena tindakan Sasuke sekaligus berdebar karena kedekatan wajah pria itu dengan wajahnya. Dia sedikit mendongak, menemukan mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan intens. Berbagai emosi tercampur di sorot matanya. Dia tak bisa mengidentifikasinya satu per satu, tetapi dia sadar salah satu di antaranya adalah gairah. Alur napas Sasuke ditarik dalam interval pendek. Tubuh Sakura bergetar seketika.

"Ponselmu masih ada di meja."

Refleks Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ketika gigitannya dilepas, Sasuke menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka berdua lagi.

Sakura sudah menduga tindakan ini, tetapi matanya tetap melebar karena terkejut. Saat Sasuke semakin mendorong kepalanya ke arahnya, Sakura memejamkan mata. Bibir pria itu melumat bibir bawahnya, menggigitnya, lantas ada lidah yang menyapu bekas gigitannya. Sakura sontak melingkarkan tangan pada leher Sasuke saat lidah pria itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menarik Sasuke mendekat hingga perutnya bersentuhan dengan abdomen yang keras.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terjerat pada helaian rambut merah mudanya. Dia menariknya sedikit hingga Sakura memiringkan kepala dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tangan Sasuke yang lain membelai sisi tubuhnya, berhenti sejenak di pinggang, lantas merambat ke paha. Dia mengusapnya dengan lembut sebelum menariknya hingga sebelah kaki Sakura tertekuk ke arahnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar dengan amat keras. Perasaan panas memenuhi perutnya. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa menggelenyar.

Kali ini, tangan Sakura yang menjerat rambut hitam Sasuke. Dilema melandanya. Tindakan Sasuke ini membuatnya bingung dan jelas akan memperumit perasaannya, juga hubungan di antara mereka. Dia tak tahu apakah dirinya harus menarik kepala Sasuke menjauh atau justru mendorongnya ke arahnya. Perpisahan mereka akan terjadi tak lama lagi, dan ciuman ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyulitkan Sakura untuk pergi sekaligus menjadi kenangan manis untuk dikenang nanti. Otaknya berkata untuk menolak Sasuke, tetapi tubuhnya ingin menerima dan meminta lebih. Ciuman ini terlalu memabukkan. Memikirkan betapa ciuman ini akan lebih banyak merugikannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Pergerakannya berhenti saat pagutan mereka terlepas sebelum Sakura melakukan apa pun. Bibir Sasuke kemudian menyentuh daun telinganya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan suara serak. Giginya menggigit daun telinganya. Pertahanan Sakura runtuh begitu saja.

Sasuke mengecup sudut bibir Sakura. Kecupannya merambat pada dagu dan rahang. Sakura memiringkan kepala saat bibir Sasuke menempel di lehernya. Dia merintih karena isapan dan gigitan di atas denyut nadinya. Lidah Sasuke menyapu permukaan kulitnya, meredakan bekas gigitannya.

"Sasuke," desah Sakura saat merasakan isapan lain di tulang selangkanya. Sasuke kembali memagut bibirnya. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkari tubuhnya, menyusup ke balik kausnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura sembari menarik wanita itu untuk bergerak bersamanya menuju kamar tidur.

Ciuman mereka sama sekali tidak terputus sampai belakang lutut Sakura bersinggungan dengan tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke melepas kaus Sakura selagi wanita itu duduk. Dia mengecup dan menyentuh sekujur tubuh Sakura. Sentuhannya lembut, tetapi Sakura masih dapat merasakan manifestasi gairah di sana.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura saat mereka selesai. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sakura sejauh yang bisa dia jangkau.

Dengan mata yang sayu karena mengantuk, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dia berbisik memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke bergumam menanggapinya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Lantas menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak jadi," ucapnya pelan. Dia beringsut dan mengecup ujung tulang selangka Sasuke. "Selamat malam."

Sasuke menanggapi dengan bergumam lagi.

.

—

.

Belaian tangan di pipi adalah hal pertama yang Sakura rasakan saat dia terbangun. Dia menangkup tangan itu sebelum membuka mata. Matanya yang terasa gatal digosok menggunakan tangan yang lain. Saat tangannya turun, dia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik," ucap Sasuke. Suaranya tidak terdengar sengau seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menarik tangannya yang menangkup tangan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam selimut. Sasuke menyingkapnya. Kepalanya bergerak mendekatinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura lagi.

Detak jantung yang masih lemah karena baru bangun tidur terpompa dengan keras begitu saja. Sakura menyelusup ke bawah dagu Sasuke saat pria itu melepas ciumannya. Dia mengatur napasnya. Orientasinya belum terkumpul dan stabil sama sekali. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing karena adrenalin. Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhnya tak membantu sama sekali.

Tangan Sakura memegang pinggang Sasuke saat dia merasa mulai dapat berpikir dengan benar.

 _Kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini?_

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

 _Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sejak semalam?_

Satu tarikan napas panjang lagi.

 _Bukankah kita harus berpisah sebentar lagi?_

Kali ini, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia bergerak maju hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Tangannya merambat ke punggung pria itu—bukan untuk memeluknya, melainkan untuk mencari sebuah pegangan.

"Sasuke." Dia meneguk air liurnya. "Berhentilah membuatku bingung."

Keheningan membungkus mereka seketika. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanyalah tarik dan embus napas yang lembut.

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menegang di dalam lingkaran tangannya. Pria itu memundurkan tubuh perlahan dan Sakura pun menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh. Sasuke meraih dagunya hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Dahinya mengerut dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Entah mengapa, Sakura refleks tersenyum. Tak ada keinginan untuk menjelaskan apa yang barusan dia katakan sama sekali. Dia mendorong dada Sasuke pelan-pelan.

"Sana mandi. Kau bisa terlambat bekerja."

Raut bingung memenuhi wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura—"

Dorongan Sakura semakin kuat. "Kau bisa terlambat bekerja, Sasuke," ulangnya. Intonasinya lembut, tetapi bibir Sasuke langsung terkatup rapat setelah mendengarnya. Dia pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura tanpa berbicara atau melakukan apa pun lagi.

Perasaan sesak menyeruak ke dalam dada Sakura setelah mendengar pintu tertutup. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengatur napas, sebisa mungkin menahan diri dari menangis. Ingatan mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia menolak Sasuke saja semalam, tetapi kemudian pikiran bahwa hal tersebut tak akan mengurangi rasa bingungnya terlintas begitu saja. Tidak akan ada bedanya. Yang membuatnya bingung bukanlah apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi alasan Sasuke melakukannya.

Sasuke yang menciumnya.

Sasuke yang bercinta dengannya.

Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Sasuke yang menciumnya lagi.

Sempat terpikir bahwa ini tak ada bedanya dengan saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Tidak ada alasan khusus selain hasrat. Namun, dia sadar ini berbeda. Di malam itu, mereka tidak bercinta, mereka hanya melakukan seks saja. Ini memang yang kedua kalinya, tetapi yang pertama terjadi karena Sakura yang menginginkannya. Sementara semalam, Sasuke yang memulai semuanya.

Sakura terus mengatur napasnya secara berulang. Saat dia mulai merasa tenang, terasa tendangan dari dalam perutnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum. Tangannya langsung mengusap perutnya sendiri. Terasa energi untuk bangkit. Bagaimanapun, dia tak mungkin terus berbaring di sini.

Setelah berpakaian, Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia menyeduh teh camomile dan memyesapnya sembari duduk di meja makan. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan lurus ke kamarnya tanpa mengacuhkan eksistensinya sama sekali. Dia melakukan hal yang sama saat sudah sepenuhnya rapi. Dia mengenakan kaus kakinya di sofa dan Sakura benar-benar heran kali ini.

Dia berdiri dan bertanya, "Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Nanti saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari kaus kakinya.

Tingkah laku Sasuke membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengerti apa yang dia katakan tadi. Mungkin inilah upayanya untuk membuat Sakura tidak bingung. Meskipun dia sendiri yang meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti, getir tetap terasa olehnya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mendalami apa pun saat ini dengan cara kembali duduk dan menghabiskan tehnya.

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar lagi. Dia tak tahu ke mana arah yang dituju karena posisinya membelakangi pria itu. Suaranya semakin keras dan dekat. Sakura sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sisinya. Dia membungkuk, menarik dagu Sakura, dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu," kata Sasuke.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Sakura kehilangan orientasi. Mulutnya masih menganga bahkan sampai Sasuke menutup pintu. Kini Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Karena apa yang dilakukannya barusan jelas-jelas membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

.

Haii? Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah update terakhir 19 bulan yang lalu. Makasih buat yang masih nungguin :")

Gak tau mau ngomong apa selain saya gak tauuuu saya belum pernah hamil hahahah cari-cari di google kayaknya gak cukup jadi gak taulah.

Dan buat reviewer anu, saya dah bilang di chapter 1 kalo ini emang terinspirasi dari fic itu kok x) tapi banyak yang saya bedain karena terinspirasinya hanya konsepnya aja.

Makasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

daffodeela.


End file.
